All Again For You
by naleylovex3
Summary: When both their mothers died in a plane crash Nathan starts to pull away from everyone he cared about, including Haley. Haley was heartbroken when this happened and moved away to live with her father. Now two years later she is forced to move back home.
1. The Worst Day Since Yesterday

SUMMARY:

**SUMMARY:**

**Haley and Nathan were all each other had. They grew up together; they were each others first everything: kiss, girlfriend/boyfriend, sex, and most importantly love but when both their mothers, also best friends, died in a plane crash they are both left confused and scared. Nathan starts to pull away from everyone he cared about, including Haley. Haley was heartbroken when this happened and moved away to live with her father. Now two years later, her senior year, Haley, when her father relocates for his job, is forced to move back home. She is forced to face everything and everyone she left years ago, those feelings she thought she had gotten over long ago will be rushing back. Will she be able to handle them, or will she run away from it all? Naley centric, brucas, jeyton**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Worst Day Since Yesterday**

Two years earlier:

"Nathan stop! Put me down!" Haley laughed as Nathan picked her up over her shoulder and started walking towards her bedroom.

"And what if I don't?" Nathan asked with a cocky smirk and even though Haley couldn't see him, she knew he had that crooked smile on his face.

"I won't….I won't kiss you ever again!" Haley said knowing that if she just threatened no sex he would have the same response as always, _"I can live on your kisses!"_

"Oh that was a low blow, Hales." Nathan said as he reached the stairs and started walking up them with Haley still over his shoulder.

"I know" Haley smirked. "Now put me down mister!"

"Your wish is my command." Nathan smiled as he put Haley down right in front of her bedroom door.

"Very sneaky." Haley laughed as she pushed open her door and walked in, with Nathan following her. Her mind was racing with so many different thoughts.Haley continued to have a little argument with herself in her head until she looked up and realized Nathan was staring at her with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Haley asked when Nathan started chuckling.

"You know you look so cute when you're worried about something."

"How did you know I'm worried about something?"

"Haley I know you. I know you more than I know myself. So what's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right. Like something's off, but I can't place it."

"Yea I know what you mean I've been having the same feeling." Nathan said as circled is arms around Haley's waist and pulled her close to him. "I know something else that will make us have a completely new feeling." He smirked as he leaned down meeting his lips with hers. The kiss started out slow and then it quickly became more passionate.

"Mmm" Haley moaned as Nathan moved from her mouth to her sensitive spot on her neck. He kissed his way back up her neck and jaw line until she pulled his face back, facing her, and fiercely crashed her lips onto his. Now it was Nathan's turn to moan as she glided her tongue along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he quickly granted. Nathan walked them backwards towards the bed, lying them down, with him on top, putting his weight on his arms. He removed his lips from hers to take off his shirt, but as soon as they left they were back, crashing down on to hers with a kiss full of desire. Haley flipped them over so she was straddling him as she placed kisses down his torso. She sat up for a second to pull her shirt over her head. Just as she was leaning down to meet his lips with hers, she heard her phone ring. With a frustrated sigh from Nathan, she leaned over and picked her phone up from the nightstand.

Haley flipped open the phone. "Hello"

"Hi. Is this Haley James?" An unfamiliar voice asked.

"Yes, this is she."

"I'm Dr. Harris calling from Memorial Hospital in Fort Lauderdale. Is there anyway you could somehow get down here?"

"Why? What's wrong? What happened?" Haley rushed out, fear overtaking her.

"It would be best if you we're told in person." The doctor responded solemnly.

"No tell me what's wrong now!" Haley demanded.

"I really think it's best if you just get do…" Haley cut the doctor off mid-sentence, yelling.

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED! RIGHT NOW!" Nathan looked so scared as he looked into Haley's eyes and saw them filled with fear, as tears slowly started to fall. Haley looked up at Nathan and just then dropped the phone. She started to sob uncontrollably. Nathan immediately picked her up in his arms and sat there holding her for dear life, before asking her what was wrong when he heard her crying starting to slow.

"Haley, baby, what happened?"

"It's mom…and Deb..they.." Haley couldn't seem to get any words out.

"They what? Are they okay?" Nathan asked in a panicked voice.

"There was a….a plane crash." Haley managed to choke out and started to sob, again.

"What? They're okay right?" Nathan asked in a frantic, rushed voice.

"They…didn't make it."

"WHAT? NO! It's not right, it has to be a mistake!" Nathan demanded as tears started to form in his eyes. But when he looked down at Haley, into her eyes filled with pain, he knew it wasn't a mistake. Right then he sank onto the bed next to Haley and wrapped his arms around her, and broke down crying. He couldn't believe that his mom was _gone_.

Two weeks later at the funeral:

"Nathan, it's time to go." Haley knocked on his bedroom door, opening it slightly and peeking through. She saw Nathan sitting on the floor, his back against his bed, looking at a picture of him and his mom.

"Nathan?" She hesitantly walked into the room, walking up to Nathan, standing in front of him. After he didn't say anything she sat down next to him.

"I remember that" Haley ran her fingers over the picture, "It was the fourth of July a few years ago, when we went to the beach house for the night. Do you remember what happened that night?" Haley asked with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Yea I remember our moms walking in on us. That was the night they found out about us dating." Nathan said with a small smile, but Haley would take it; she hasn't seen him even hint of a smile for the last two weeks. "I think it was the happiest day of their life" Their mothers always thought they would end up together, or at least hoped they would.

"Yea, it probably was." Haley leaned her head against his shoulder for a second and then Nathan abruptly stood up.

"I think we should get down there. It's time to go." He walked over to the door and opened it and walked out, leaving Haley just sitting alone. After a few minutes Haley pulled herself together and walked downstairs. She saw Nathan standing next to Lucas, but not talking, just looking at the floor.

"Hey, tutor girl. How you holding up?" Brooke asked as she linked arms with Haley, when she reached the last step.

"I'm okay. I'm worried about Nathan though." They turned over to look at the boys they love standing across the room.

"He'll be okay. Don't worry. It's just going to take some time."

"I know it's going to take time, _trust me_. I'm just scared that he's going to push me away.

I can already see it happening. I can't I can lose him too!" Haley choked.

"Oh, sweetheart, he'll let you in, eventually. You'll see." Brooke tried to convince her as

she pulled her into a hug.

"I hope you're right." Haley whispered so Brooke could barely hear her.

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all. _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven. _

A few weeks after the funeral and Nathan had pulled even further away from Haley, and

everybody else for that matter. She never seems to be able to push through to get him to

talk to her. Haley has had enough and is going to confront him. She walks up the steps

and knocks on his door. When he doesn't answer she takes out the key under the flower

pot and lets herself in.

"Hello? Nathan?" Haley hesitantly walked into the living room. _This is weird. Never have _

_I been afraid to let myself in here._ Haley thought as she started walking towards the stairs

after realizing Nathan wasn't down here. She ascended the stairs and found herself

standing in front of Nathan's door. She slowly reached up her knuckles to knock on the

door.

"Nathan? Are you in here?" She peeked her head in the door and saw Nathan lying on the

bed. He looked like he hasn't showered for days, which he probably hadn't.

"Nathan?" Haley walked over to the bed and sat down next to Nathan. He didn't even

respond, he just turned over, away from her.

"Nathan, please just talk to me." Haley pleaded as she tried to get Nathan to face her.

"I told you when I'm ready I'll come talk to you." Nathan responded without even

turning around.

"It's been over a month! I really need you to talk to me. Don't shut me out! Please!"

Tears started forming in her eyes, but she tightly closed her eyes when they threatened to

fall. She waited for Nathan to say something, anything. But he just laid there silent,

motionless.

"Nathan? Say something!" Haley was starting to get angry.

"What do you want me to say? Huh?" Nathan shot up into a sitting position right next to

Haley.

"Anything. Just let me in. I can help you! We can help each other get passed this."

"No you can't. No one can."

"I can try."

"No. Look why don't you just leave. I want to be alone, I can't help you."

"You said you would always be there for me, that I didn't have to worry with you. Why

won't you be there when I need you most? When you need me most?"

_Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart. Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away. Please tell me you'll stay._

"I never should have made you that promise. It was a lie. Being together just isn't

enough; love isn't enough. I don't need you to get through this."

"You know what Nathan? If this is what you want then fine you can have it! I'm tired of

this. I gave you time! I gave you all I could, but you refuse to let me help you. You're

making a mistake by pushing me away and I may not be here when you finally realize it."

Haley said as she stood up to walk to the door.

"Yea whatever." Nathan turned around and lied back down.

_Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay though my _

_skies are turning gray._

"Goodbye Nathan. I love you." Haley opened the door, with one final look back, and left

with tears finally spilling from her eyes; she couldn't stop them this time.

"Haley you can't just leave!" Brooke begged.

"It's just too hard being here, plus my dad is basically making me come live with him. He

doesn't want me to be alone now." Haley was packing the last box in her room.

"You wouldn't be alone; you would have me."

"Yea my dad doesn't really see a sixteen year old girl who basically lives by herself the

best of influence." Haley laughed.

"Hey I'm so the best influence. I taught you so many things!"

"Yea like how to break into a store, take my first shot, and oh yea get arrested, _twice_!"

Haley chuckled as she remembered back.

"Well I got us out of both without them being put on our permanent record. Damn am I

good!"

"Okay I guess it's time to go." Haley frowned as she taped up the final box.

"Not already! God I'm going to miss you so much!" Brooke cried as she pulled Haley

into a bone crushing hug.

"Me too, Tigger. Me too." Haley hugged her back.

"Okay I'll drive you to the airport. Let's go." Brooke said as she pulled away from Haley.

"Call me when you land." Brooke demanded of Haley as they got as far as Brooke could

go without a ticket.

"Of course."

"And call me whenever you need to. No matter what time, day, night, it doesn't matter!

Okay?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Okay. Thanks Tigger, for everything. Man am I going to miss you!" Haley pulled

Brooke into one last hug.

"Me too." Brooke cried as she heard Haley's flight being called.

"Okay I guess that's my cue to go." Haley turned and walked away, not looking back;

that would have been to hard.

Lucas came to Nathan's room, knocking lightly on the door. After a while he heard

Nathan faintly telling him to come in.

"Hey man. How are you?"

"Okay" Nathan lied.

"You miss her?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I miss her! She was my mom!" Nathan yelled.

"Yea I know you miss her, but I meant Haley not your mom." Lucas explained.

"What do you mean? Why would I miss Haley?" Nathan asked confused.

"Well with her moving and all, I just thought you wouldn't be taking it hat well."

"Moving? What are you taking about? Haley isn't moving."

"Dude, yes she is. She's probably already on her plane."

"You're kidding right?"

"No. I thought she would have told you. She's moving in with her dad." Lucas told his

little brother.

"That's in New York!" Nathan yelled realizing that Lucas was telling the truth.

"Yea"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't know. Brooke said something about her being scared that you were pulling away

from her." Lucas said as he looked at Nathan, who looked completely shocked. "Well

were you? Pulling away from her?"

"I guess." Nathan said after thinking for a while. "God how could she just leave without

telling me?" Nathan asked, clearly angry.

"Well can you blame her?" Lucas asked, but Nathan didn't respond. "Look why don't

you just call her?"

"No. She obviously didn't want me to know. Look Luke I just want to be alone."

"Okay little brother. Just think about it okay? I'll stop by tomorrow.

After Luke left, Nathan grabbed his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found

Haley's name. He looked at it for a while, thoughts flying through his head. He didn't

know what he should do.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight I need somebody_

_and always this sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time and as I_

_stared I counted webs from all the spiders catching things and eating their insides like_

_**indecision to call you**__ and hear your voice of treason will you come home and stop this_

_pain tonight __**stop this pain tonight**__._

Finally Nathan closed his phone, lying back down in bed. He soon fell asleep, but not

without a dream filling his unconscious thoughts. A dream that turned more into a

nightmare, a dream of Haley leaving him.

**AN: okay, so how did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please review! **

**Song in middle is "Your Guardian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and the end**

**song is "I Miss You" by Blink-182. Thanks for reading **


	2. Been Here Before

Chapter two:

AN: thanks to those who reviewed! It made me want to update quicker! well I just took the APSUH test so I basically consider school to be over (even though I have a few weeks left and what six other classes?? lol) Well I will probably get to update more quickly, hopefully. Thanks for reading. Please review!

Chapter two: BEEN HERE BEFORE

Present day:

Haley started walking towards her usual lunch table, with her friends already there eating. Vanessa, the first person Haley met at her school in New York, looked up and waved as she saw Haley coming.

"Haley, where were you? I waited for you by your lit class." Vanessa asked as Haley came in talking distance.

"Oh I went to my locker. We must have missed each other." Haley took a seat in between Vanessa and another friend, Kate, and across from Chase, Chris and Rachel.

"Yea I guess." Vanessa took a bit of her pizza and handed it to Haley. "I don't want it I don't like pepperoni, here you can have it."

"Thanks." Haley said as she turned to Rachel "So what's up with you and Jake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Rachel tried to play it off.

"Yea sure you don't so now really what's going on with you guys. You looked pretty cozy when I left the party last night." Haley stated as Rachel started to blush. _That's weird Rachel never blushes when we talk about her latest hookup. _

"OMG! You like him." Haley said as she realized why Rachel was blushing.

"Yea he's a good kisser!" Rachel tried to side track, knowing where this conversation was headed.

"No you know what I mean. You _like _him!" Haley started to laugh. "Wow our little Rachel has her first crush!"

"It's about damn time!" Kate joked.

"Yea I thought you were going to whore your way through life until at least you were twenty five." Chase added, making everyone break into laughter.

"Okay, okay! There is nothing going on with me and Jake. It was just another one of my hookups."

"Whatever you say, Rach-no-longer-a-ho!" Haley laughed as she took a bite out of the pizza.

All six of them started talking about what they were going to do tonight, they didn't even notice when Jake and his friend, Alex, walked up.

"Hey Rachel." Jake said with a smile on his face.

Rachel turned around and instantly a smile grew on her face, which didn't go unnoticed by her friends.

"Hey. What's up?" Rachel asked ignoring her friends when she heard them whispering. She could hear Haley though. _"Yea that's definitely just a hook up smile"_

"Nothing. Well we're having a party at Alex's house tonight; his parents are out of town. And we were wondering if you guys wanted to come." He asked gesturing towards the whole table.

"Um, guys?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face her friends. They all looked around at each other and nodded their heads.

"Yea we'll come" Rachel told Jake, whose smile grew even bigger, if that was possible.

"Great! See you later tonight." Jake said, enthused, and turned around to leave.

"See you Haley." Alex said as he walked away with Jake.

"What was that about?" Chase asked Haley after he was sure the guys couldn't hear them anymore. "I didn't know you even talked to Alex."

"Yea sometimes; he's in my math class." Haley shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"I think he definitely wants a little more than to talk." Chris joked.

"Oh shut up Chris. You know I don't date guys like that."

"Guys like what? Perfect, hot, basketball player, kind?" Kate asked.

"Exactly. Well the basketball player, not the rest." Haley explained. "You know I don't date basketball guys."

"Yea that's right. I still don't understand that. Care to explain?" Chase asked even though he knew she wouldn't tell them, she never did.

"Nope."

"Well I had to try."

"Haley what are you going to wear tonight?" Rachel asked as she came into Haley's room. Rachel had been living with her, ever since Rachel's parents kicked her out when she came home drunk for the thousandth time.

"I don't know. What are you wearing?" Haley called from the bathroom in her room.

"I don't know. Jeans and a tank? Keep it simple?" Rachel asked going through Haley's closet, which was basically hers too. They always shared clothes.

"Yea I think I just want to look cute but simple. Not like I spent hours getting ready" Haley walked out of her bathroom, just finished straightening her hair, and walked over to her closet and stood next to Rachel. She grabbed a few things and then through a few more things to Rachel.

"Where this." Haley stated as she began to get dressed. She decided on dark skinny jeans, two tanks, pink and black, and her converse. Rachel finished getting dressed and went to look in the long mirror. She also wore dark skinny jeans, but her shirt was baby doll like olive green shirt.

"Okay ready to go?" Haley asked as she checked her makeup one more time.

"Yup, let's go." Rachel linked arms with Haley and they started walking towards the stairs. They decided to take Haley's car since they drove Rachel's last night. They walked to her red convertible Sebring. They went to pick up Vanessa and Kate.

When they got to the party, it was already in full swing. They all got of the car and went to the house. When they walked in they saw Chris and Chase already there, in the kitchen by the alcohol, of course. They pushed their way over to them.

"Hey." Chris handed them each a cup half filled with pop, half filled with vodka; just the way he knew they all liked it.

"Hey." They all responded as they took the cups and took a sip. They turned around towards the living room area and saw Jake and Alex walking towards them.

"Hey, you made it." Jake exclaimed as he pulled Rachel into a hug, which she happily returned.

"Of course." Rachel said as she pulled back. "Want to go dance?" Rachel asked but pulled him away before he could even answer.

"I guess I have no choice?" He chuckled.

"Nope" Rachel smirked as they reached where everyone was dancing to some rap song.

"Hey Haley" Alex said as he walked closer to her.

Vanessa elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow! What was that for?" Haley screamed while Vanessa just nodded toward Alex and pulled Chris away, with Kate following, pulling Chase along. Haley looked over and saw Alex staring at her, looking like he was waiting for her to say something.

"Sorry what did you say?"

"Oh, I just said hey" Alex told her.

"Oh, hey." Haley said as she took another gulp of her drink. "So what's up?" Haley asked after a not-so-comfortable moment of silence.

"Nothing really. Look do you want to go for a walk and get to know each other?" Alex asked right out.

"Umm" Haley was thrown off; she didn't him to be so direct, he always looked so shy. "I guess" Haley agreed in a moment of confusion.

"Great. Let's go." Alex said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd so fast, like he thought she would change her mind. They passed by Rachel and Jake and Rachel gave her a look of confusion. _I don't know_ Haley mouthed. _Later!_ Rachel responded, also mouthing. Haley nodded and before she knew it they were at the front door.

After about of a block of silence, Haley couldn't take it.

"So where we going?" Haley had to ask something, anything.

"It's a surprise." Alex smiled.

"Hmm. This could be interesting." Haley smiled in return.

"So tell me something about yourself." Alex asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something I wouldn't know. Where did you move from?"

"North Carolina."

"It's really pretty there. My family used to go there a lot for vacation when I was younger." Alex said as he led them around a corner.

"Really? Cool. Yea I loved it there. I'm still not used to the cold weather here." Haley admitted.

"Yea I guess it's cold, I'm just used to it, I guess. I don't even really notice it anymore. You'll get used to it. It just might take a few more years." He joked.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I'm _always _freezing!" Haley laughed.

"Are you cold now?" Alex asked as he noticed her shiver.

"Maybe a little bit." Haley lied, she was completely frozen, even though it was the end of August.

"Here" Alex unzipped his hoodie and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks" Haley said as she slid her arms through the sleeves.

"No problem. Like I said I don't even notice it anymore." Alex asked as he continued to walk them down the street. "So why did you move here?"

"Well…"

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Alex told her when he saw her hesitating.

"No it's okay. Um my mom died so I had to come live with my dad."

"Oh sorry. I didn't know. Sorry about your mom" Alex said mentally beating himself up.

"It's okay. You didn't know. So what about you? Have you've always lived in New York?" Haley asked trying to ease the tension from the last question.

"Yup. My whole life."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Haley asked, for some reason she was getting more comfortable and she actually wanted to get to know him. Even though she knew she shouldn't, he was a basketball player after all. It broke so many of the promises she made herself two years ago.

"Yea I have two little brothers. How about you?"

"Not technically, but Rachel is like my sister. She does live with me after all."

"Yea I heard about that. How did that work out?" Alex asked generally interested.

"Well her mom just had enough of her, I guess. She went home drunk after a party, _again,_ and I guess that was just the final straw." Haley explained.

"Well that's nice of you to let her live with you."

"Yea well she was my best friend. I couldn't let her go homeless. Plus I don't think Rachel could live without her precious face wash and thirty dollar shampoo." Haley laughed.

"Yea for some reason I couldn't picture Rachel surviving without running water." Alex chuckled.

After a while of walking Haley lost track of time and didn't even realize the way they were walking. When she finally looked around she noticed they were walking back toward the house.

"Wow, I didn't think we were walking for that long." Haley said as they walked up to the front door. Alex opened it and let Haley enter first. The party was starting to die down. There were only about a twenty people left. When she walked through the living room, she saw Rachel and Jake making out on the couch.

"Looks like there having fun." Haley joked as she pointed toward the couch. Alex looked to where she was pointing and laughed at what he saw.

"Just a hookup my ass!"

"He fed you that lie too? Rachel swears the same thing." Haley laughed.

They walked to the kitchen and say Kate and Chase sitting at the table. They walked up and sat at the open chairs placed around the table.

"Haley where have you been!" Kate screeched. "You missed it! I walked in on Vanessa and Chris making out in a bedroom!"

"NO WAY!" Haley screamed.

"Yea! I couldn't believe it either! I never thought they would get together." Kate said as she took a drink from her cup.

"Yea me neither. I always thought you and Chase would hook up before them two." Haley explained, just then Kate started choking on the sip she just took. Chase patted her back, trying to get her to stop choking.

"I was just kidding." Haley explained after Kate got back to normal. Then she suddenly realized the way Chase was checking if Kate was all right, his hand absentmindedly rubbing up and down her back. "Oh My God, not you guys too!?" Haley exclaimed.

"Um….I don't know what you're talking about." Kate tried to play it off, doing a very bad job.

"You guys are so going out aren't you? That's so adorable! You guys are so cute!" Haley laughed as she saw the worried look on Kate's face disappear into a smile.

"You're not mad?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Mad? Why would I be mad?"

"Because we kept it a secret." Kate explained.

"No I completely understand."

Rachel and Jake walked into the kitchen and came to stand by the table.

"Ready to go Haley?"

"Yea sure." Haley said as she stood up and shrugged off Alex's jacket. She handed it back to him and whispered in his ear. "Look in the pocket." Haley smiled and turned around and hugged Kate and kissed Chase on the cheek. _Congratulations._ Haley whispered in his ear. Alex felt in the pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He unfolded it under the table and saw ten numbers written on it and he broke into a smile.

"Where's Vanessa and Chris." Rachel asked as she looked around.

"Oh they already left." Chase told her.

"Okay so are you getting a ride with Chase?" Rachel asked Kate.

"Yup. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yea tomorrow." Haley and Rachel said as they turned and headed toward the door. When they were in the car Rachel wasted no time.

"So what's up with you and Alex?"

"Nothing. We were just talking." Haley said casually.

"Really? Just talking? So what was with the whispering in the kitchen?"

"Whispering?" Haley played dumb.

"Okay whatever I'll get it out of you one way or another!" Rachel conceded with a frown.

"Speaking of are you finally going to admit that this thing with you and Jake is more than a hookup?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Guess what? You're never going to believe this!" Haley asked with enthusiasm.

"Bush finally admitted that there was never weapons of mass destruction in Iraq?" Rachel joked.

"Haha. No. Vanessa…and….Chris….were hooking up tonight!" Haley slowly pronounced.

"NO!" Rachel screeched.

"Oh yea! Kate walked in on them!" Haley broke into laughter, Rachel quickly joining her.

"Wow. I never saw that one coming!" Rachel stated as she looked around and realized they were pulling on to their street. When they got to their house, Haley's dad's car was in the drive way.

"Weird, he's supposed to be in California." Haley said as she pulled into the drive way behind her father's car.

"Hmm I wonder what's going on?" Rachel asked confused.

They walked up the walk and opened the door.

"Hello? Dad?" Haley called throughout the house.

"In the kitchen. Come in here girls." Jimmy James asked. He already saw Rachel as a second daughter he never had. They walked into the kitchen and sat at the stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Yea dad?" Haley asked as she took two apples from the fruit bowl and tossed one to Rachel.

"Yea double J what's going on?" Rachel had become like family, she used that nickname since she moved in.

"Well you know how I was in California this past week?" Jimmy asked as he sat across the island.

"Yea?"

"Well they offered me a promotion and I took it." He explained.

"Double J that's great!" Rachel congratulated him.

"Yea dad! Congratulations!" Haley said as she stood up and gave him a hug.

"There's just one catch." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Well I wouldn't travel as much because I would mainly be staying in one place and doing to back work of everything."

"Okay. Well that's great; we got to see you more!" Haley said happily.

"Well it's just that the where the offices are we would have to move."

"MOVE?" Haley and Rachel yelled at the same time.

"Yea. I knew you guys wouldn't like that part. But look this is you senior year and you guys would still be together and you can see your friends over the summer and you can even go to the same college as them. You would only be away from them for a few months if you look at it like that." Jimmy tried to explain so he wouldn't have two completely pissed off teenage girls on his hands.

"Where?" They asked at the same time again.

"Um…North Carolina." He hesitantly responded and looked up to gage Haley's reaction.

"Where in North Carolina?" Haley quickly asked.

"Back home honey." Jimmy told her sadly, knowing she would hate it.

"Oh."

"Well that's a good thing right?" Rachel asked. "You would already know your way around and stuff. Look it won't be that bad. I'll be there too." Rachel reminded Haley as she saw the worried look on Haley's face.

"Okay. I guess. As long as you're with me." Haley said.

"I'll always be there. No need to worry!" Rachel said as she pulled Haley into a hug.

"Okay so it's settled. We're moving on Monday, so I suggest you girls get packing!" Jimmy said as he walked out of the room.

"We're on it, Double J." Rachel yelled after him before she turned to Haley.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She asked.

"Yea. I'm okay. I'm just going to take a shower before we start packing. It's going to be a hectic weekend." Haley said as she walked out of the room.

"That it is." Rachel said but referring to having to keep making sure Haley doesn't breakdown. She saw the look in her face; she knew that this was not going to be easy.

As Haley blasted the hot water, she let it pour all over her as she just stood there, tears falling down her face. She didn't know if she would be able to handle this. She packed up all those feelings and memories of that town two years ago. She never thought she would have to reopen it. She didn't know what would happen seeing her friends again, Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, Jake. She closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears. She just let the hot water fall on her. She couldn't even think about seeing _him_, she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

AN: thanks again! Tell me what you think. Any feedback is appreciated I think the next chapter is going to be half of Nathan's life (like this chapter for Haley…but only for Nathan) and then the second half will be Haley and Rachel returning. PS) I didn't take the time to read it through again so sorry for any mistakes or something that doesn't make sense P


	3. Last Flight Home

AN: so I was going to have this chapter start off with Nathan dreaming then I was listening to this song and it fit perfectly with both of them dreaming, so the beginning is Haley and Nathan dreaming

AN: so I was going to have this chapter start off with Nathan dreaming then I was listening to this song and it fit perfectly with both of them dreaming, so the beginning is Haley and Nathan dreaming. Thanks for all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading! Please review PS) the blue is the song and the plain italics are the dream.

CHAPTER THREE: LAST FLIGHT HOME

_There's something strange going on in my head _

_That says if I were to get in a car right now_

_North Carolina is where I would end  
And to your doorstep I would be bound.  
To whisper the words that I've always wanted to say,  
And watch as the sun rips this blue sky away  
Cause the colors are always changing  
So stare up through the clouds  
And at least you know  
you're always looking up_

After a few hours of packing, Haley was exhausted and decided to try to sleep. She fell asleep with in a few minutes, but then she had a dream that she thought she would never have again:

_Haley was in her car driving to North Carolina, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was squeezing the steering wheel. She turned around at least twenty times. _No I can do this; I have to do this. _She kept repeating it over and over; she had to or else she would never make it there. _

_She finally got to Tree Hill and pulled onto the familiar streets. She passed Karen's Café and started to hyperventilate. _I can't believe I came here. I shouldn't be here. He doesn't want me; he never even called. Maybe he thought I didn't want him? I never said goodbye. _As her mind fought with itself she didn't realize how far she had driven; she was parked in front of Nathan's house. Only feet away from her only love and she couldn't seem to step out of the car. _

_Don't forget about the blue skies, sunrise, and all the space between  
It's amazing how a girl like you can affect a guy like me  
All the pictures, memories and all the times we had  
Do you think that some things are better left unsaid?_

_We'd stay inside just to watch the time go by  
and sleep the whole day till the night  
with everything you said  
I'm sure you've got some place that you'd probably rather be  
I hope you're singing this song  
and thinking about me  
cause Carolina was waiting for you  
it's what you always wanted_

Nathan lay in his bed, trying to go to sleep without much luck, like he did every night. He dropped the ball that he was shooting up and down, to the ground and rolled over. He closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep. Of course right when he closed his eyes the dream he's had every night for the last two years started to play in his unconscious thoughts.

_Nathan heard a knock at the door and went to open it. When he saw who was standing on the other side, he froze._

"_Haley?" Nathan managed to choke out._

"_Hey Nathan" Haley answered with a small smile._

"_You're really here?" Nathan said as he immediately pulled her into a bone crushing hug._

_Haley melted in his grip and she clutched her hands around his back, afraid he was going to push her away._

"_I can't believe you actually came back!" Nathan told her, overfilled with joy. He tried to pull her inside but she pulled away._

"_Haley?"_

"_I just needed to make sure you were okay." Haley said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, I don't need this anymore." Haley handed him the bracelet he gave her when they were kids. _

"_What? I…don't…understand!" Nathan stammered, looking down at the bracelet. "Haley?" Nathan called out but when he looked up again she had disappeared. Just then he woke up. He was dreaming within a dream. He shot up and ran downstairs and opened the door, but nobody was there. _It was only a dream. _Nathan slid down against the wall on to the floor. He then realized what he was holding. It was a picture of him and Haley when they were about ten years old, with Haley on his back. That was the first time that Nathan told her he would always be there for her, no matter what. Then suddenly the Haley in the picture started to disappear so it was only Nathan left, by himself. _

Right then was when Nathan always woke up. His worst fears coming true through his dreams. His worst fear of Haley never being a part of his life at all.

_And we run away  
Cause the sky looks different when you're in another state  
It's everything I've always wanted  
And everything I've worked so hard for_

_Haley tried but still couldn't get up enough confidence to go up to his door. She just wanted to run up to stairs, into his awaiting arms. And they could just go away together, away from all the pain in this town. But she couldn't do it. She started to engine, and slowly started to pull away. Away from his house, away from this town, away from the only thing that could make her whole again._

Haley was tossing and turning all night and Rachel came in when she thought she heard her talking. She shook Haley slightly, just enough to make Haley bolt up into a sitting position.

"Haley, are you okay?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Yea, bad dream. That's all."

"Well okay. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Rachel could tell that what ever it was it was more than a bad dream.

"No I'll be okay. I don't want to bother you." Haley told her but her eyes gave her away. Rachel could see that she didn't want to be alone.

"Don't be silly! I wouldn't be able to sleep anyways. I would be worrying about you all night, so it's better if I just stay." Rachel told her matter-of-factly as she climbed under the covers next to Haley.

"Goodnight, try to get some peaceful sleep; we have a long day tomorrow." Rachel told her as she closed her eyes.

"I'll try. And thanks Rach." Haley told her as she fell back down, her head hitting her pillow with a light thump.

"No problem. I told you, you can come to me for anything. I'll always be there to help you." Rachel thought of Haley like a sister she never had.

"Yea well last time someone said that they left me." Haley whispered so lightly Rachel couldn't hear here.

"Hmm what?" Rachel murmured, already falling asleep.

"Nothing, goodnight." Haley turned over so she was facing away from Rachel, while she grabbed onto the pillow in her hand, trying not to start crying.

Nathan dribbled the orange ball up and down the cement court. He got to the three point line and shot the ball. It soared through the air for a second before it swished through the net.

"Nice shot."

Nathan jumped, startled, he hadn't heard anyone walk up. He turned around and saw Whitey standing there, by the bleachers.

"Hey coach. What are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he ran to go get the ball he just shot.

"Well it looks like you've still got it." Whitey told him, ignoring his question.

"I never said I lost it." Nathan stated as he went to the bleachers and took a seat next to Whitey.

"Well that was the only reason I saw for you quitting the team." Whitey told him. Nathan just sat there in silence and took a drink for his Gatorade. After a while, when Nathan hadn't said anything, Whitey spoke up.

"Nathan we really need you this year. Most of the team was seniors last year so they left and this year we have a bunch of juniors that don't know the definition of team work. We need your leadership." Whitey needed for Nathan to come back to the team, not just for him, but for Nathan too. He knew this would be one of the only things that could help him.

"You have Lucas and Jake." Nathan pointed out.

"Yea but there missing part of their 'terrifying triple threat'" Whitey laughed at the nickname that was given to Nathan, Jake and Luke two years ago. "It's just not the same."

"Well they can manage. You'll be fine." Nathan said as he stood up and walked down the bleachers.

"Nathan this is my last year and I would really like to have a great season. Your team needs you!" Whitey tried to guilt trip him into coming back because nothing else seemed to work.

"It's not my team anymore." Nathan finally said as he walked across the court, leaving Whitey just standing there.

After a while of walking around town, Nathan needed a shower. He walked into his house and saw Lucas and Brooke sitting together on the couch watching a movie. After Nathan's mom died he couldn't stand living with Dan, so he moved in with Lucas and Karen.

"Hey bro." Lucas called out as he saw Nathan walk past the living room. "I heard you talked to Whitey."

"Not really." Nathan shrugged as he walked up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay." Lucas replied as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asked.

"Still not that great. I don't know what to do." Lucas told her sadly. It killed him that he saw his brother in pain and couldn't help him.

"I don't know what to say anymore. I mean it's been two years. He doesn't want to do anything. I don't know how to help him anymore." Brooke said as she leaned her head against Luke's shoulder.

"I don't know, either. He never goes out anymore. I mean at least last year he went out. I mean I know he would always get wasted or end up with random girls, but I would rather have that Nathan then this Nathan. He just walks around like a zombie." Lucas sighed as he leaned against Brooke, his cheek pressed against the top of her head.

"I have an idea." Brooke jumped up. "Your mom is going out of town next weekend right?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Yea. What are you thinking?" Lucas asked a little hesitantly.

"Well I figured since Nathan doesn't go to parties anymore, we can bring the party to him!" Brooke exclaimed happily.

"I don't know, Brooke. Do you really think that will work?"

"Well we'll never know unless we try!" Brooke told him as she sat back down and cuddled in next to Lucas. He instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

"Okay, I guess. I'll do anything to get Nathan out of this emotionless, nothing stage."

"Okay that's all of it." Haley stated as she taped up the last box.

"Well that went quicker than I thought it would!" Rachel said as she grabbed two water bottles from the fridge and threw one to Haley.

"Yea it gives us more time to hangout with everybody one last time." Haley added sadly.

"Don't say it like that. We'll see them still; New York and North Carolina aren't _that _far." Rachel tried to cheer up Haley.

"It's far enough." Haley stated as she took a sip of her water.

"Well they said they were going to come down for your birthday, which is in a month, so it won't be long before we see them."

"I guess. I didn't think of that." Haley said a smile starting to form on her face. "Come on lets go hangout with everybody instead of having this depressing conversation."

"I agree lets go!" Rachel pulled Haley towards the front door. "Double J we're going out! We will be back later tonight!" Rachel yelled towards his office before pulling Haley outside towards the car.

"Nose goes on driving!" Rachel yelled out as she threw her finger to her nose.

"Damnit! That's not fair!" Haley whined, she always sucked at nose goes. "I drove last time!" Haley tried to get out of it.

"Too bad. Come on you're wasting precious time we could be spending with our friends!" Rachel called out to her as she sat in the passenger's seat. With a pout on her face, Haley walked around the car and got in to driver's seat.

"Fine but you're driving home." Haley conceded as she started the ignition.

Haley pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot right in front of the diner. They all decided to meet at their usual spot, just a little local diner. Rachel and Haley walked in and already saw her friends sitting at the table, with a couple of other people. As they got closer she realized it was Alex and Jake. Instantly Haley and Rachel's face broke into a smile.

"Hey guys." Rachel said they reached the table. She leaned down and gave a quick peck to Jake. Haley and Rachel pulled up two more seats to the table.

"I still can't believe you guys are moving!" Kate cried as they sat down.

"Yea this sucks!" Chris, Chase and Vanessa yelled at the same time.

"I know, but like I said over the phone. We'll see each other in a month and then breaks and then it's summer!" Rachel said trying to get everyone to stop thinking about the depressing side of moving. She hated it too, she just started getting closer to Jake, but she isn't going to dwell on it. It's not like they will never see each other again.

"Yea okay. I guess that we will see each other still. Then we're all applying to the same colleges so were bound to go with some of us." Vanessa realized.

"Okay lets order food. I'm starving!" Haley grabbed a menu out of Alex's hands.

"Hey!" Alex tried to grab the menu back but Haley turned in her seat so he couldn't reach it. "Fine I already know what I want anyways."

"Good." Haley turned back to sit forward in her seat, just then Alex grabbed the menu from her hands.

"I didn't think you would fall for that one!" Alex laughed.

"Here we can look at it at the same time." Alex said with a light chuckle as he noticed Haley's pout turn into a bright smile.

"That's okay I already know what I'm getting. We come here all the time." Haley laughed. "I just wanted to have a good start to our conversation." Haley laughed again.

"Well it worked." Alex laughed.

They all ordered their food and sat there talking for a few hours. Kate and Chase, and Chris and Vanessa explained how they got together; they talked about anything other than the subject of Rachel and Haley moving. Kate and Chase left first, followed soon by Vanessa and Chris. They were paying for their food when Jake suggested they all took a walk around town. Rachel and Jake were in front, a good twenty feet, with Haley and Alex following, just talking.

"So this sucks." Haley randomly said.

"What sucks?" Alex asked confused.

"Well we just started to get to know each other. I feel like we could have maybe been something more." Haley said looking at the ground.

"Well we still can be. If you want." Alex quickly added. "I mean we just started really talking but there is this thing called a phone that we could use." He laughed.

"Yea, but would you really want to start something when we won't even get to see each other?" Haley asked.

"It's not like we will _never _see each other." He told her.

"True, I guess it could work, if we make it."

"Yea it can" Alex agreed as he pulled Haley next to him, with his arm over her shoulder.

They continued walking until they got back to the diner and said their goodbyes. Rachel, as promised, drove home. When they got home everything was already packed by the movers, set for tomorrow. Only a few boxes were left that they could put in their car. They decided it would be easier if they just drove. They walked upstairs and got ready to go to bed.

"Rach?"

"Yea?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Haley asked all in one breathe, she hated looking vulnerable.

"I was just about to ask you the same. I don't want to be alone tonight." Rachel told her as she walked into Haley's room. She knows Haley didn't like looking vulnerable, so she always told her she needed the comfort, even if she didn't.

After hours of driving they finally made it to Tree Hill. When they got there the moving truck was already there, unpacking boxes and furniture.

Haley and Rachel stepped out of the car and looked up at there new house.

"I think we'll be okay." Rachel said as she walked around the car and threw her arm around Haley's shoulder. "You think?"

"I hope so. It's going to be a little weird seeing everyone again though." Haley worried as they started to walk up the sidewalk to the house.

"Well I'll be with you so it won't be that bad. They'll probably wonder more about who I am then why you're back." Rachel tried to convince Haley.

"Maybe, well at least were not starting school until Thursday."

"Yea I still don't get that. Why Thursday? That's so random!"

"Yea I don't know why we couldn't wait until Monday." Haley said as she pushed the front door open. She looked around. It was pretty big, a little bigger than their house in New York.

"Well I like it." Rachel said running up the stairs. "I get the bigger bedroom!" She yelled down to Haley.

"That's not fair! You got a head start!" Haley yelled running up the stairs trying to catch up with Rachel.

"It's not my fault you're slow!" Rachel laughed as she opened a door to a bedroom while Haley walked into a different room.

Haley looked around the bedroom she was in. It was pretty big, it had a good view too. She didn't have to see any other rooms, this one would do. "I call this room!" Haley yelled towards the other room.

"Okay, I like this room. It will do." Rachel said as she walked to Haley's new room.

"Dammit! Your room is bigger!" Rachel whined as she came into the room, while Haley just laughed.

"That's what you get." Haley laughed.

"Yea okay. Whatever. Let's go get some boxes and start unpacking." Rachel started walking down the stairs to the pile of boxes.

After a few hours of unpacking Rachel was bored.

"I'm bored! Let's walk around town. You can show me around." Rachel suggested.

"I guess." Haley agreed reluctantly.

"Great!" Rachel jumped off the bed and grabbed a hoodie and threw it at Haley. "Let's go."

"Dad, I'm going to show Rachel around town. Okay?" Haley yelled down the hall towards his room.

"Sure, don't be too late."

"We won't."

Haley and Rachel started walking around town. She showed her some stores and Karen's Café.

"Let's go in; I'm thirsty." Rachel said as she started to walk towards the door.

"No!" Haley yelled quickly, grabbing Rachel's arm. "I mean I'm not hungry and there are other places to show you."

"No offense Haley but this town is pretty small what else could there possibly be?"

"Come on I'll show you the school, it should be out by now so maybe Turner will let me show you around the school so you won't get lost." Haley pulled Rachel back to the sidewalk and started walking toward the school.

"Great! School! That's exactly where I want to go!" Rachel said sarcastically.

"Oh it won't be that bad. Plus you don't want to look like a loser your first day and get lost do you?" Haley laughed.

"No" Rachel pouted.

"Okay then it's settled we're going to the school."

Haley and Rachel walked for a few blocks before they got to a big building. They walked in and Haley went straight for the principal's office. Haley knocked a few times on his door.

"Come in."

"Hi, Mr. Turner." Haley walked into his office with Rachel following.

"Haley!" Turner greeted her excitedly. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Well you know me and school. I can never stay away too long." Haley laughed.

"So are you planning on joining the tutoring staff again this year?" Turner asked.

"Tutoring?" Rachel asked confused. Mr. Turner looked behind Haley and noticed another girl standing there.

"This must be the girl starting with you then?"

"Yes, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Mr. Turner." Haley introduced them.

"Hi." Rachel shook his extended hand.

"Hello. And yes tutoring; Haley was one of our best tutor, even as a sophomore."

"Really?" Rachel gave a look to Haley. "She never mentioned that."

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm not going to do it this year." Haley quickly told them.

"Why not?" Turner asked confused. "It always came easy to you."

"I just don't have the time." Haley lied.

"Well okay, but if you change your mind you can always join." Mr. Turner told her. "Here are your schedules." He handed each of them a sheet with a list of classes on it. "I tried to have Rachel in as many of your classes as I could." He said to Haley.

"Thank you." Haley and Rachel said as they turned around to leave.

"Bye Mr. Turner." Haley called over her shoulder.

"Bye girls. And Haley, rethink about tutoring okay?"

The girls started walking around school. Haley and Rachel had the first five classes together, up to lunch, so it was easy for Haley to show Rachel were her classes were, but six and seventh period they had different classes.

"Okay I'll show you six and seventh. Because we don't have them together, and then after seventh I'll just meet you here and we can walk to eighth together." Haley suggested.

"Sounds good." Rachel agreed. "Well at least the schools pretty small; less chance of getting lost."

After Haley showed Rachel where her sixth and seventh period classes were, Rachel decided she wanted to see the gym. Haley walked them to the big gym and looked in the window. _Good. No one's here_. Haley let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She was so scared of running into her former friends, which was bound to happen anyways, sooner or later.

Rachel pushed open the door and walked in. She looked around and saw a bunch of basketball banners.

"Wow. They must have a really good basketball team." Rachel said as she read all the 'state champions' banners.

"Yea, basketball here is like football back home." Haley told her as she took a seat on the benches.

"Really? So does that mean there is a cheerleading team?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Yea"

"Well we should tryout." Rachel said as she walked over to sit next to Haley.

"No." Haley told her flatly.

"Why? We were amazing on the football cheerleading squad back home." Rachel asked confused.

"Well I'm sure they already have a squad and everything."

"Yea but they haven't seen us yet. Well me at least, and they already know you so they will probably gladly let us join."

"I'm probably not their first pick, but you can tryout if you want." Haley told her.

"Why wouldn't they let you join? Don't you think they'll be excited to see you?" Rachel asked.

"Probably not."

"Haley I think it's about time you told me that long story of what happened before you moved to New York. I let you get away with not telling me before, but I really think you should tell me now, especially since we're going to be seeing all these people soon. I need to know who I should hate." Rachel joked, trying to lighten the mood. Thankfully it worked, kind of. Haley started laughing and then she stood up and walked towards the door.

"Okay. Let's take a walk. It's going to be a long story."

After a while of walking Haley had finally told Rachel everything. From her mom dieing, the problems with Nathan, to the day she left. She didn't realize how long they were walking but they ended up by the river.

"Wow this is so pretty. Why didn't you show me this earlier." Rachel asked as she continued to walk.

"We were coming here next." Haley lied. She didn't want to come here because there was a good chance one of her old friends was at the river court feet away from where they were standing. _Thank god nobody's here._

Rachel went and sat at a picnic table, facing the water. Haley walked over and sat next to her. She leaned her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay." Rachel comforted her as she put her arm around her best friend. "I got your back." Rachel chuckled.

"Thanks." Haley laughed.

Just then they heard a basketball bouncing. They turned around and saw someone staring at them.

"Shit." Haley whispered under her breath. Rachel looked at her confused but then saw the look on her face and knew immediately who she was looking at. _Nathan Scott_.

"Haley?" They heard a small, shocked voice barely above a whisper say.

AN: So what did you think?? It was a little different than how I envisioned it but that's okay. The song is 'The Space Between' by Valencia. Sorry if the dream part was confusing lol. Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated


	4. All For Believing

CHAPTER FOUR:

**AN: sorry it took a while to update, but here it is so I hope you like it! Oh and who else thought the beginning of the last episode was AMAZING?! Jamie and Gavin were too cute! We finally got our intro too. I missed it so it was nice to kind of have it back. I just really liked the last episode….except the ending! I hope it's Peyton but that would be kind of random. I just don't think it would be Lindsay….as for her I think her eggo may be preggo! Well enough for my babbling and onto the story. please review!! **

CHAPTER FOUR: ALL FOR BELIEVING

"Haley?" They heard a small, shocked voice barely above a whisper say.

Haley closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She didn't realize how much she has missed it over the past years. _No don't go there. Do not let yourself think of him like that. You did NOT miss him. You are over it all. _Haley mentally told herself and snapped her eyes open. She jumped off the table and grabbed Rachel's arm.

"Come on let's go." Haley pulled Rachel while she walked across the court, not even looking at Nathan once.

"Haley? What are you doing here?" Nathan blinked a few times and pinched himself. He didn't believe Haley was standing here, right in front of him. _I have to be dreaming. _Nathan thought as he blinked a few more times and realized he was not dreaming; Haley was _really _here, in Tree Hill, only feet away from him.

Haley didn't respond as she continued to pull Rachel along.

"Haley, stop! Don't go!" Nathan said as he ran after her and came to a stop in front of her.

She finally looked up and staring back at her were the most intense blue eyes. Eyes that she has dreamed about, eyes she wished she could see without the pain she always saw before she left. His gaze was too intense, she had to look away. This was all too much to handle. She couldn't seem even come up with the words to get him to move. Rachel could see the struggle in Haley's eyes so she stepped in.

"Move right now." Rachel said as she tried to much him out of the way.

He wouldn't budge, so Rachel grabbed Haley by the elbow and tried to walk around him but he would just move right back in front of them, blocking any chance to leave.

"I'm serious. Move right now!" Rachel said as she pushed him, this time he actually budged. Rachel and Haley started to walk off the court and onto the sidewalk to leave, as fast as they could.

"Haley are you back for good?" Nathan just needed to know that she was here to stay. He knew he hurt her. He never expected that the next time he saw her, for her to even look at him. But he also never expected her to just show up out of the blue.

It still killed him though, when she wouldn't talk to him. He could never imagine that he caused the pain written all over her face.

Haley looked back to him. "Nathan please leave me alone. I don't ever want to talk to you again."

Those words were like daggers through his heart. His mouth went dry, hanging open. He couldn't manage to find any words to say.

Haley turned around and sped up her pace. She couldn't stand being this close to Nathan. She felt like she couldn't breathe. All the pain he caused her, all the pain she had managed to overcome in the last two years, just overtook her once again. She knew it was going to be hard, but she didn't think it was going to be _this _hard.

When they got back to their house Rachel and Haley walked up to Haley's room and were sitting on her bed as silence filled the room.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked. She knew this was hard for Haley.

"I'm not sure." Haley answered truthfully.

"Talk to me. It will help, at least a little bit."

"I just don't know what to do. Was I being mean before when I told him I never want to see him again? I don't know how to act around him." Haley was so confused.

"To be honest, I think it was a little harsh, just from the look on his face…it looked like he was punched in the stomach. But I understand why you said it." Rachel told her truthfully. They never lied to each other. They just didn't see the point of it. They told each other everything.

"I know I couldn't even look at him. I can't believe I said that! God I'm such a bitch!" Haley yelled as she stood up and started pacing her room.

"Can I ask you a question? Why did you say it in the first place?" Rachel asked not even waiting for Haley to answer her first question.

"I don't know." Haley said as she continued to pace. "Maybe I just thought if I was a bitch it would be easier; like this pain wouldn't come back if I acted like I didn't care anymore."

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Rachel asked, patiently waiting while Haley thought that over.

"I guess. Give it to me." Haley laughed.

"Okay well I think that you have to go talk to him and deal with this. This whole situation is so confusing for you and it probably is for him too. This is the only way you will be able to move on. You never got any closure. And from what I see, it looks like maybe you don't want it. You don't want to move on." Rachel told her.

"No. I'm never going to let him hurt me again." Haley told her confidently.

"Well what makes you so sure he will hurt you again?" Rachel asked.

Haley stopped pacing and turned to look at Rachel. She just stood there a while trying to think of something. "I don't, I guess." Haley finally said.

"Exactly. Look maybe you don't want to get back with him, maybe there's nothing even there anymore, but I think you should at least talk to him. You both deserve it." Rachel stood up and hugged her.

"And if you end up falling back again and it ends badly, I will always be there for you. Okay? You don't have to go through that pain alone again." Rachel told her as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Rach. You're such a genius." Haley joked.

"I try." Rachel laughed with Haley.

"Okay I think I will talk to him…one day." Haley finally agreed. "I need some sleep."

"Kay. Night Hales." Rachel started walking towards the door.

"Night Rach." Haley said as she climbed into bed, pulling for covers tight around her body.

After his run-in with Haley, Nathan didn't know what to do. He couldn't believe what Haley said to her. He knew he hurt her, but he never thought it would change her that much. She could barely look him in the eye. _Leave me alone. I never want to talk to you again. _He kept replaying those two sentences over and over again. He just couldn't stop thinking about it.

After standing there a while, not moving, he finally started walking home. When he reached his house he walked straight up to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He instantly shut his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep. It didn't work. Whatever he did he couldn't seem to fall asleep; couldn't seem to stop the images from playing through his mind.

All of a sudden the memory of Haley leaving popped into his thoughts. _You're making a mistake by pushing me away and I may not be here when you finally realize it._ He knew he was making a mistake, especially when he saw Haley shut the door after her. Deep down he knew that he was losing her in that moment, but he didn't do anything to stop it. First, because he just mentally and physically couldn't handle it. He knew that he still couldn't let her in and he didn't want to see her suffering for him to talk to her, so he let her go. Second, trying to stop her meant that she was actually leaving and admitting that was just too hard.

He finally managed to fall asleep but it was anything but peaceful. Of course he had a dream. And of course it was about Haley.

_I said I'd never forget your face  
Vaulted away inside my head  
And memories never seem to fade  
You were the best part of my life  
My last regret_

It started out with the last time he saw Haley. Her back to him, while she walked out of his life without a word. Or when he thought about it, so many words. So many warning signs. So many chances to fix it but he couldn't, he didn't.

_Now I've walked this line a thousand times before  
It hurts too much to bear  
FOR YOU  
I'd tear out my own heart  
And write our names together_

_Your love is the barrel of a gun  
So tell me am I on the right end  
I could be nothing but a memory to you  
Don't let this memory fade away_

But soon after Haley left his dream shifted into school and there she was standing by the tutoring center. He was at the opposite end of the hall way. He started hesitantly walking towards her. Haley was never actually back in Tree Hill in any of his dreams. They mostly consisted of Haley never even knowing who he was when he went to New York to get her back. Suddenly, when that image of Haley not knowing who he was popped in his mind, he started running down the hall toward an awaiting Haley.

_And in the end we're turning on and off again  
There's a look in your eye  
And it's screaming goodbye  
I'd hate to watch you cry_

But when he started getting closer he saw the tear tracks on her face. He didn't understand what was happening, but he kept running, faster. He didn't seem to be getting any closer just running and running with no ending point.

_There's a look in your eye and its screaming goodbye  
Now it tears me apart just to look at the sky  
And I'd hate to watch you cry  
I'D HATE TO WATCH YOU CRY_

Then the dream shifted again so now he was on the river court. Standing off to the side watching the events of earlier today replaying. He looked at Haley as she started walking away from Nathan. What he saw broke his heart. He wouldn't have seen it before because she was walking away but now, as he stood in front of her, he could easily see the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheek. He wanted to run up to her and hug her. He wanted to stop all the pain. But he seemed to be firmly planted to the ground as Haley walked right passed him. He tried to move but he just couldn't. He did anything he could but his feet would just not budge. He just stood there as he watched Haley fade away, once again.

He bolted straight up, breathing heavily. Sweat slid down the side of his face. He had to get some air. He couldn't stand being enclosed in his room right now.

After a couple hours of trying to get to sleep, with no luck, Haley decided to take a walk. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a hoodie and her converse. She slowly creaked open the door and poked her head out. When she was sure the cost was clear she tip toed down the stairs and out the back door.

She knew exactly where she was going to go. She started walking toward the docks. Being there, the water, the quiet, always had a calming affect on her. When she got there she went to sit at the edge. She took off her flips flops and let her feet swing in the water, even though it was freezing.

The minute she stepped on the dock, calmness washed over her. She instantly relaxed. Then she started replaying her conversation with Rachel in her head. _Maybe she was right. Maybe I do still have unsettled feelings. Or maybe it's just because we had no closure. No definite ending._ Haley ran these possibilities through her head as she swayed her feet in the water. She started lightly humming the first song she wrote. A song she hasn't sung in years.

_I love the time and in between  
the calm inside me  
in the space where I can breathe  
I believe there is a  
distance I have wandered  
to touch upon the years of  
reaching out and reaching in  
holding out holding in_

She closed her eyes as the she started to sing. Singing was one thing that she could always go to for answers, or just for some clear thinking. That is until her mother died. Since that day she hasn't picked up her guitar. Her mother taught her everything she knew; it didn't feel right playing when she wasn't here anymore. After a few lines of the song she felt someone sit down next to her. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was. She felt it when he was walking up, feet away.

After a moment of silence when Haley finished a few lines of the song, Haley turned to face the person sitting next to her.

"Still the same amazing voice." Nathan said as he saw her turn toward him. He was staring right into her eyes, piercing right through her. "Have you started to sing again?"

"How did you know?" Haley looked out towards the lake.

"Because that's how you are." Nathan told her, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Yea." Haley spun her pinky ring around and around. "So you and basketball?"

"Yea. Just seemed to lose it." Nathan lied.

"Really? I didn't think you would actually lose it. I mean I've never seen anyone lose it." Haley said, still not looking at him.

"Well to tell you the truth, I didn't really lose it." Nathan told her honestly.

This took Haley by surprise. "Then why did you…"

"It just got to hard. You know, walking into the gym every night without my mom there it just got to hard. With out you there." Nathan whispered the last part, so Haley couldn't hear him.

"Yea I understand. I just can't seem to even get my guitar out of the case." Haley told him truthfully. She honestly couldn't believe that they were sitting here talking. Talking about their mothers. Something she has waited so long for. She never thought it would happen, but here she was sitting next to him.

"Yea but you're singing so that means you're making progress." Nathan pointed out.

"Are you telling me you've never played at the river court in the last two years?" Haley asked with a small smile forming on her lips as she looked up at Nathan. He was staring out into the water, deep in thought. She quickly turned back.

"Touché" Nathan let out a light chuckle.

"That's what I thought. Singing for me is like a little pick up for you. It doesn't really have the meaning a guitar does or a gym full of people for you."

"I guess."

There was a long silence, but not completely uncomfortable. It was strange though, for the both of them. They didn't think they would be sitting here talking to one another like this ever again. They both thought the time for each other was over and done with, but maybe it wasn't. Maybe, just maybe, it hadn't really even started.

"Well it looks like we both have something to work on." Nathan stated.

"Looks like it. Two very hard things."

"But not impossible"

"Maybe for you." Haley whispered but Nathan still heard her.

"No for you too. Actually it would probably be easier for you." Nathan told her confidently.

"Yea why's that?"

"Because you're stronger than me." Nathan stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Haley scoffed in response. "Yea. Right!"

"No I'm serious! You are stronger than you think."

"No, I'm really not." Haley told him surely.

"You are the strongest person I know." Nathan told her honestly.

"Yea? How?" Haley demanded from him.

"Everything you've been through. You just handled it better than me, better than anyone I know would."

"It what way did I possibly handle that situation right?" Haley asked.

"You handled it in every right way!" Nathan told her. "You were able to push through all the pain."

"Push through all the pain? Just because it looked like I was handling it well on the outside doesn't mean I wasn't crying myself to sleep, _every night_."

"What?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"I had to be strong for everybody, but I was a mess. I never really dealt with it; I just pushed it away. I figured if I never thought about it then it never really happened."

"You didn't have to be strong for everyone else. You were strong for yourself." Nathan told her, and she knew he was right. "You didn't want it to get control of you. The pain. You didn't know what would happen if you let it overtake you, so you just didn't let it get that far."

"It hurt, it really did. The only time I allowed myself to realize that they were really gone was when I had no choice. When I was trying to sleep, when I was alone and surrounded my silence."

"Why didn't you just let yourself grieve?" Nathan had to ask.

"It was too hard. I just couldn't handle it. If I could barely handle thinking about it for five seconds, how was I supposed to be able to let the pain wash over me and grieve?" Haley asked, never looking up. She didn't want to look into his eyes, she couldn't.

"You would have made it through. Like I said you are the strongest person I know. No matter what you think."

"I guess I thought that if everybody else thought I was fine maybe I would actually start being fine."

"That makes sense, but is so stupid." Nathan laughed.

"Excuse me?" Haley asked looking over to him, finally, just to see that he was staring at her.

"You would never be fine unless you tried to get through this. You can't just let it go like it never happened. That way you would never get over it." Nathan answered her.

"I know. I know. But I still had to be strong." Haley told him turning to look back at the still water.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused. "What reason would you have to be strong for?"

At first Haley didn't say anything, but after a while she knew he wouldn't say anything until she answered. "You. I had to be strong for you." Haley said quickly, not even glancing in his direction.

"Me?" Nathan asked, even more confused. "You had to be strong for me?"

Haley just nodded her head as she spun her ring like crazy.

"Haley I was a mess, why would you have to be strong for me when I was like that? If anything I would have needed a pain stricken, grieving Haley, not the perfect 'everything's fine' Haley." Nathan responded as he looked down at Haley.

"That's exactly why I had to be the strong one. You needed a rock, someone there for you, to tell you everything was going to be okay." Haley still couldn't look up at him; she didn't want to know what his reaction was. "But I guess it didn't work anyways."

"Hey" Nathan grabbed her chin with his thumb and fore finger and gently lifted her face so she was looking at him. "Me pulling away had _nothing _to do with you. I was just in a dark place and I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing and how it hurt the people around me."

"It was my fault. I couldn't help you through it, I couldn't make it okay." Haley said as tears started to form in her eyes. One tear rolled down her face. Nathan raised his other hand and brushed away the tear with his thumb.

"No. It was not your fault. I didn't want anyone to help me. I didn't even let you in to give you a chance to make it okay. None of this was your fault." Nathan told her firmly.

"Okay? None of this was your fault."

Haley nodded in response, but she couldn't stop more tears from falling. Nathan slowly wiped away the trail of tears. He couldn't believe he made her feel like this. He needed to take away her pain and he only knew one way to do that.

He slowly leaned down, moving his lips inches from hers. When she didn't pull away, like he expected, he tenderly pressed his lips to hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in closer to him. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her up on top of him, so she was straddling his lap. He deepened the kiss when he heard her let out a soft moan. She traced his bottom lip with her tongue, begging for entrance. He quickly parted his mouth further and their tongues battled for control.

Haley pushed him back so he lying on the dock and she was still straddling him. He let out soft moan, when she nibbled on his bottom lip.

"God, Hales. I've waited so long to kiss you again." Nathan whispered against her lips.

That was like a wake up call to Haley. She suddenly detached her lips from his and bolted up, into a standing position.

"Oh my god. That did not just happen." Haley said as she swiftly started walking toward the other end of the dock.

"Haley!" Nathan yelled after her as he started running to catch up with her. "Haley stop." He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Don't you feel it? This is _right. _I know it." He said as he crashed his lips onto her once again.

Haley was lost in the kiss for a good minute before realization hit her and she pulled away. "Nathan we can't do this."

"Why?" Nathan asked confused. "Why can't we do this?"

"We just can't. I can't, _I won't_, go through that again." Haley told him as she pulled out of his embrace.

"I won't put you through that again. I promise." Nathan begged her.

"Your promised don't really mean anything to me anymore." Haley told Nathan, as his face fell.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, Nathan, I do."

"Well then I guess I just have to prove you wrong then. Get you to trust me again. And I will."

"Sure you will." Haley said as she started walking away, not looking back.

"Oh I will! You'll see!" Nathan told her as she walked off, but this time he wasn't worried. He let her go this time because he knew she would soon be his again.

**AN: So how was it?? Good? Bad? Any feedback is good feedback the first song was "Memories That Fade Like Photographs" by All Time Low. And the other song was "Elsewhere" which Bethany did not write but were going to say Haley did for the sake of the story. Lol Please Review! thanks for reading!**


	5. Facing Up

CHAPTER FIVE:

AN: sorry I took so long to update! But I should be able to update sooner and more often now that it's almost summer! Whoo only three more days of finals!! YAY! Then I'm a SENIOR! Scary ) thank you to all those who read and review! I appreciate it SO much. So without further ado: chapter five! Please review P

CHAPTER FIVE: FACING UP

It was Haley and Rachel's first day of school. The first three periods went by fine. Haley got a few looks, but no one really asked anything; just said it was good to have her back. She didn't have any classes with Brooke, Nathan, or any of her other former friends, yet.

Haley and Rachel are walking to fourth period, calculus, when Rachel sees a sign on a bulletin board. Rachel takes out a pen and walks toward the board and sings her and Haley's name.

"What are you doing?" Haley walked over to Rachel and read what she was writing on. _'Cheerleading tryouts. This Thursday." _

"No" Haley frowned as she reached for the pen in Rachel's hands to cross out her name, but Rachel was too quick. She quickly sidestepped while Haley stumbled forward.

"We're trying out and that's final." Rachel said matter-of-factly, as she began walking away.

After Haley got her balance, she ran to catch up to Rachel. "Rachel, seriously, I'm not trying out."

"Give me one good reason." Rachel demanded and started chuckling when Haley went silent.

"I just don't know how it's going to be seeing Brooke and Peyton again. I don't know if they are going to exactly welcome me back with open arms." Haley finally admitted.

"Well like I said before, I'm here for you and it doesn't really matter what they think."

"Actually it does since Brooke is captain of the squad."

"Yea well once she sees us she's going to forget about your past completely. Well she will if she wants to win the competitions. I mean you need the best to win and I guarantee you, we are probably the best ones trying out." Rachel winked as she walked into the class room.

Haley walked in after Rachel and they walked up to the teacher, who was writing some notes on the board before class started. He turned around, just as the bell rang, and looked at the two girls standing in front of him.

"Oh, hello. You must be the new student. I'm Mr. Harbor." He greeted Rachel and then turned to Haley. "Nice to have you back Haley."

"It's good to be back." Haley smiled.

Mr. Harbor turned to the class and introduced the two girls. "Class we have a new student, starting today, Rachel Gatina. And, as many of you know, this is Haley James. Girls you can take the two empty seats in the last row." He pointed to the last two open seats, all the way in the back.

"Well at least they are next to each other." Rachel whispered as the started for their seats. Haley just nodded because she just saw the two girls that were sitting directly in front of them.

Peyton and Brooke were in their own conversation, but at the sound of Haley's name they both shot their heads up. Sure enough, Haley James was walking down the isle towards them. Peyton and Brooke exchanged confused looks. They haven't spoken to Haley in over a year. They kept in touch at first but then when they tried calling Haley, she just stopped answering and there was nothing they could do.

Haley just walked past them, her eyes glued to the floor. Suddenly the tile pattern became very interesting to her. Anything was better than seeing the look she thought she would see written on Peyton and Brooke's faces.

As she sat down, she turned to Rachel and mouthed _'That's Brooke and Peyton'_ as she nodded her head to the two bodies sitting in front of her. Rachel looked up and eyed the girls and mouthed back _'Really? Huh' _

"_What?" _Haley wrote down on a piece of paper, since this mouthing thing wasn't working out well, and tossed in on Rachel's desk. Rachel wrote a response quickly and tossed it back. Haley opened it and read what she wrote: _They were exactly what I expected. Lol _with a smiley face written on it. Haley laughed lightly, but Peyton heard her and turned around. She looked at her, and noticed how happy she looked. She smiled towards Haley and turned back around and whispered something to Brooke. Brooke nodded and pulled out a piece of paper. A minute later something was flying towards Haley's head. She picked it up from her desk, after it bounced off her forehead. She unfolded the crumpled piece of paper. _'Meet us fifth period. At our old spot.' _Signed with a big smiley face. Rachel looked over curiously and Haley tilted the paper so she could see better. Rachel gave her a questioning look after she read it and Haley just shrugged as she opened her notebook and started writing down the notes on the board as Mr. Harbor lectured.

After class was finally over and Haley and Rachel were getting there stuff together. They walked out of the classroom, the last ones to leave.

"So you're going to go right?" Rachel asked as they walked down the hall.

"Yea I was thinking about it, but you're coming with me." Haley informed her.

"Okay let's go. Where exactly are we meeting them."

"You'll see." Haley grinned and linked arms with Rachel and started walking out of one of the doors that led to the outside. They walked around the school and saw to girls waiting by this big weeping willow tree. Haley dragged Rachel along the sidewalk and came to a halt in front of her former best friends.

"Hey." Brooke broke the silence and nudged Peyton with her elbow.

"Hey Hales." Peyton said with a soft smile.

"Hey guys." Haley responded. After another moment of silence, Rachel cleared her throat. "Oh, Peyton, Brooke, this is my friend, Rachel. Rachel this is Brooke and Peyton, officially."

"Hey." They all said simultaneously, causing them to laugh lightly.

"So, long time no talk." Peyton said toward Haley.

"Yea. Okay I'm just going to start by saying I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cut you guys out of my life. It was just too hard. I guess I thought that if I cut ties with everything in Tree Hill would make it easier."

"Make what easier?" Brooke questioned.

"I don't know. My mom, the situation with Nathan, basically everything." Haley told them truthfully.

Peyton and Brooke nodded. "That makes sense. I just wished I could have helped you." Peyton said sadly.

"I don't think there is anyone who could help me but myself."

Brooke nodded in understanding, but in her head she was screaming: _NATHAN! He is what would have helped you. _

"So I saw your names on the cheerleading tryouts form." Brooke decided to change the subject.

"Yea, I thought it would be fun." Rachel said excitedly, "but Haley over here was scared of what you guys were going to think of her." Rachel laughed at the pissed face on Haley as she hit her in the arm, jokingly.

"I was not." Haley defended herself, but all three girls just gave her the knowing look. "Okay so maybe I was a little scared, but I mean I think my actions are justified. I mean, we haven't talked in over a year. I was expecting you guys to hate me." Haley laughed.

"We could never hate you H.James." Peyton laughed, using her old nickname for Haley. She loved how easy it was too talk to Haley, even after all this time. If this was any indication, they would have no problem getting back to the way they all used to be. Well except for one part: Nathan and Haley.

"Yea, you're too loveable to hate." Brooke laughed, "just look at those little cheeks." Brooke laughed as she gripped Haley's face, like a grandmother would, just like they used to. She knew Haley hated it, so that's why she did it.

Haley laughed. "Thanks you guys. You know, it's really nice that we could talk like this still."

Brooke turned to Peyton and smiled. She turned back towards Haley. "Yea it is nice. Okay well tryouts are today, you guys can come. Haley you are automatically on the team," she turned to face Rachel, "but I'm sorry you have to tryout. Stupid rules or something."

"It's okay. I totally understand. Plus when they see me the other girls are going to go running. There's just no competing with me." Rachel smirked.

"Cocky much?" Brooke laughed.

"Oh yea, very much." Rachel grinned. Brooke laughed at her response. _I think I'm going to like her. She reminds me of someone…oh yea me!_ Brooke laughed at her own thoughts.

"Come on. I'm starving, let's go get lunch." Peyton said as she linked arms with Haley and Brooke linked arms with Rachel.

"So Rachel, what's your outlook on partying and boys?" Brooke asked, trying to see just _how much_ they were alike.

"Well you can never get too much of either." Rachel smirked.

"Oh, I think we are going to get along just fine." Brooke laughed. As they continued walking she continued asking Rachel questions.

Haley and Peyton were walking behind Brooke and Peyton, catching up a little bit with each other. Just then Haley's phone started to ring. She took it out of her pocket and smiled at the name on the screen. She hit answer and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Chasey!" Haley basically yelled into the phone. "How are you?"

"_I'm good. But I definitely don't think you should have worn a mini skirt to school. It's just a little too short, plus it's your first day. Did you and Rachel switch bodies or something? I mean look at what she's wearing: Jeans and a T-shirt. A total Haley outfit." _Chase joked.

Haley looked down at the skirt she was wearing and then glanced at Rachel and sure enough she was wearing a simple jeans and tee shirt. She looked confused.

"How did you know what I was wearing?" Haley asked.

"Oh, didn't you know by now? I'm a total creeper!" Haley spun around and saw Chase standing a few feet behind her, and behind him were Kate, Vanessa and Chris.

"Oh. My. God!" Haley squealed as she ran over to Chase, hearing Rachel scream not soon after as she too ran and jumped in Chris' arms just after Haley basically tackled Chase. After she pulled away from Chase, Haley turned to Kate and Vanessa and hugged them each, just after Rachel.

"What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked excitedly.

"Well there was this big storm and the power is out of the school for the next two days, so we're here to visit for the weekend!" Kate said excitedly. Rachel looked at Kate's body and noticed she lost a substantial amount of weight. She turned to see if Haley noticed too, and when she saw the look in her eyes, she knew she did. Haley looked up and saw Rachel looking at her. She shrugged her shoulders, which to Rachel meant they would talk about it later.

"That's great!" Rachel exclaimed. "I can't believe you guys are here." Just then a curious Brooke and Peyton walked up to them.

"Brooke, Peyton, this is Chase, Kate, Vanessa and Chris; there are friends from New York. Apparently, they're here for the weekend. Guys this is Peyton and Brooke." Haley said as she nodded to each of them. "They were my best friends before I moved."

They all exchanged greetings and then started walking towards the café. They were all starving.

"So where are you guys staying?" Haley asked curiously.

"Oh, we found this hotel that I think we'll stay at." Vanessa started to say.

"No, you'll stay with us! There's plenty of room!" Haley told them sternly.

"Okay, sounds good." Chris agreed. "So where's this cafeteria? The Keller's stomach is just screaming for food!"

They all laughed, as Brooke leaned over to Haley and whispered in her year. "Does he always talk like that?"

Haley smiled and laughed. "Always"

"How do you put up with that?" Peyton asked, already annoyed by him.

"You get used to it, plus he's a great guy."

"I doubt that." Peyton mumbled as she pulled open the door.

After lunch, Chris, Chase, Kate and Vanessa went to the James' house, with Haley's key, to get settled. They were going to come back for the cheerleading tryouts and then all eight of them were going to go out for dinner, including Peyton and Brooke. They all got along really well, all except Peyton and Chris. They constantly bitched at each other. Haley and Brooke just laughed knowingly. Peyton never bickered with guys unless she was annoyed by them and into them.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Brooke was in Rachel's sixth period and Peyton was in her seventh, with Peyton had sixth with Haley. They all, coincidently, had eighth together, where they were currently sitting, bored. It was lit, which they didn't mind but they were just quietly reading, so it was completely boring. Just then the door slammed shut and everyone looked up at the person walking in late to class.

"Nice of you to show up, Mr. Scott." The teacher remarked not even looking up from his computer screen. Nathan made it a point to come in at least five minutes late, everyday. The teacher eventually stopped marking him tardy because he did all his work and was acing the class.

"Yea I thought I would come a little early today. I didn't want you guys to miss me too much." He smirked, just as he heard someone snort. He looked around and saw some girl trying to stifle her laughter, sitting in the seat kiddie corner from him. He went and sat down and leaned over his desk.

"Something funny?" He asked and the girl looked up at him, only then did he realize who the girl was. "See I told you, you would be coming back to me in now time."

Haley rolled her eyes and turned back toward her book. "Only in your dreams."

"Oh yea. Definitely in my dreams." Nathan said cockily, with a crooked smile, which caused Haley to only roll her eyes bigger.

After about a half an hour the teacher was talking to the class about a little project they would be doing. "Okay so you are going to get a partner, maybe three, depending on the group. And no you do not get to choose." The classed groaned but Mr. Hendly ignored them. "With this partner you will be given assignments over the next month and a half that you will be required to complete. Sometimes they will be writing activities or sometimes they will be physical activities. You will have some days in class to work on it, but the majority is to be worked on outside of class. Do you have any questions before I tell you your partners?" He asked after he finished explaining what they would be doing. When no one raised their hand he went to the big bowl with cut up pieces of papers in it. "Okay I'm going to pick out the names from this bowl, so I did not purposely put people together for torture purposes." He reached in the bowl and mixed up all the names. "Okay so there will be two groups with three people and twelve groups with only pairs. I'll draw the triples first."

He pulled out three sheets of paper and started reading them off. "Peyton Sawyer, Lucas Scott, and Antwon Taylor will be the first group. The next is Bevin Marski, Theresa, and Tim Smith. Okay now for the pairs." He pulls out two more sheets and reads the names out loud. "Rachel Gatina and Fergus"

He continues until there are only a few names left. "Haley James and Nathan Scott." Nathan smirked and Haley rolled her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me." Haley immediately raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss James."

"I need a new partner. I can't work with Nathan."

"Why is that?"

"I'm allergic to his large ego and bullshit." The class laughed, including Nathan. He knew he was starting to get to her and that is one step closer to her letting him back in.

"Well I'm sorry but that is not a good enough reason to switch partners. And watch your language. It doesn't sound good coming from a young lady." Mr. Hendly told her with a small smile.

"Great!" Haley remarked sarcastically.

"Oh come on Hales. I know you just can't resist me! I know you want to get close, but come on rigging the names so you'll end up with me? That's pretty low." Nathan laughed at the pissed glare Haley gave him.

"Whatever." She turned around in her desk, facing the front and didn't turn around the rest of the period.

Mr. Hendly was handing out a sheet of paper. "This is your first assignment for this project. I highly suggest that you get started. Tomorrow you will be getting another assignment for over the weekend."

The bell rang and as she walked out of the room, she heard someone call her name. Haley turned around and saw Lucas jogging after her. A smile instantly graced her features. Lucas picked her up in a giant bear hug and spun her around.

"God. It's great to see you!" Lucas told her as he set her down back on the ground.

"You have no idea!" Haley said as she hugged him again.

"So are you back for good?" Lucas asked with a huge grin on his face. Haley was one of his best friends, and he missed her like crazy.

"Or for worse!" Haley laughed.

"Good! Come on you can walk me to the gym and we can have a little, very short, beginning, catch up." Lucas trough his arm around her shoulder as they began walking to the gym.

"Actually, I'm going there anyways. The cheerleading tryouts are today. Rachel is going to tryout." Haley told him.

"Rachel? That's the new girl right? Does she live with you? How exactly does that work?" Lucas asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"Well it's a pretty long story, for another time, but yes she lives with me. She is basically the sister I never had."

"That's cool"

"Yea, it is. I think you guys will like her." Lucas nodded in agreement. He hasn't spoken to the girl yet, but Brooke seemed to like her, so he guessed he would too.

After practice and tryouts, Haley, Chase, Chris, Kate, Vanessa, Rachel, Brooke, Peyton and Lucas went out to grab a bite to eat. They all got along like the have been friends for years. After seeing all her friends interact, Haley didn't know what she was so scared of before. Of course they would be happy to see her. They have been best friends since they were little. They all left after they ate. When they got back to the house, Rachel and Haley took showers and went to share a room, while Kate and Vanessa shared Rachel's room and Chris and Chase used one of the spare rooms. The other spare rooms had to furniture as of yet.

"Hey Hales?" Rachel asked as she climbed under the covers next to Haley.

"Yea Rach?"

"Did you notice how skinny Kate looked? And how she didn't eat anything at dinner tonight?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yea I did. And I mean she said she wasn't hungry, but Chase said they haven't eaten all day and Chris said he's worried about her. He said that he never sees her eat anything and she always wears these big sweatshirts all the time." Haley said sadly.

"Yea, I'm worried about her. Do you think we should talk to her about it?" Rachel asked.

"Definitely before she leaves we have to say _something_." Haley agreed.

"Yea we will talk to Vanessa first." Rachel suggested.

"Sounds good. Night Rachel." Haley said as she closed her eyes.

"Night, Hales." Rachel turned over, her back facing her and soon they were both in a comfortable sleeping state.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: okay so that was chapter five! How was it? Good? Bad? I kind of took the assignment idea from a story from Bubblygirl23, but it's going to be really different. Anyways please review! Any comments are appreciated. I also wanted to know what couples you want to happen. I have many different ways I can take this story in mind and I will decide which way to go with what couples you readers want! ) so please share your thoughts, I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you for reading and reviewing )


	6. Do You Remember

CHAPTER SIX:

**AN: Here's chapter six, please review because I keep getting less reviews so I don't know if it's getting worse or what. Lol I love constructive criticism, so please review.**

**Thanks a bunch for reading. **

**CHAPTER SIX: DO YOU REMEMBER**

The next day Haley woke up to her phone ringing. She looked over at the clock and saw it was only five. _Who the hell is calling at five o'clock in the fricken morning?! _Haley grabbed her phone of the nightstand and pressed the side button to silence it before looking at the screen. She didn't recognize the number so she chose to ignore it. She just laid her head down on the pillow, when it started to ring again. She quickly grabbed it, so it wouldn't wake Rachel, and saw the same number again. She angrily answered it.

"Hello?" Haley answered.

"Hey." Haley groaned at the sound of his voice. _Of course it's Nathan. It pisses me off so it has to be him._

"How did you get this number?" Haley sighed.

"I have my ways." Nathan grinned.

"Yea whatever. What do you want?" Haley angrily asked as she started getting up and walking to the bathroom. There was no way she would be able to go to back to sleep, so she mind as well get in the shower before everyone else, while there was still hot water.

"Well you sped out of the classroom yesterday; we didn't even talk about our project."

"And? It's not like it's due today." Haley retorted.

"Yea but if we never do it, it's going to keep piling up. Didn't you hear him tell us that he's giving us more to do this weekend?" Nathan asked with a smirk. He knew Haley wouldn't want the project to get out of hand. He knew this was a sure way to get her alone, his only way to actually start to convince her he won't hurt her again.

"Shit. Well I guess we have to start soon." Haley reluctantly agreed.

"Great, I think we should start this morning since you're up early and all." Nathan laughed.

"Funny. That's fine, anything to get this over as soon as possible." Haley turned on the water, letting it heat up first.

"Meet you at the docks in an hour?" Nathan suggested.

"Sure."

"See you soon, Hales."

"Yeah, bye." Haley slammed her phone shut. "God!" Haley let out an exasperated sigh. Why can't he just leave things the way they were. Everything would be fine, but no he has to try to get her back, which is never going to happen. She wouldn't let it.

Haley quickly showered and went back to her room to find something to wear. After about twenty minutes of staring into her closet she finally settled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a Batman t-shirt. _Thank you Delia's!_ Haley decided to let her hair air dry and she quietly walked out of the room. She slipped on her converse, grabbed her backpack and walked to her car.

When she got to the docks Nathan was already there, waiting for her. She walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat down across from him.

"Nice shirt." Nathan smiled, amused when Haley looked down and back up at him and gave him a glaring look.

"What? Batman is awesome." Haley stated.

"Sure." Nathan laughed.

"Have you seen previews for _The Dark Night?_ It looks amazing!"

"No I haven't seen it." Nathan picked up one of the drinks sitting in front of him and handed it to Haley. "Here, I got you a Vanilla bean frappuccino from Starbucks."

Haley looked up at him in the eyes and took the drink. She would probably regret it later, but now it she was really in the mood for one and it looked so good, plus it was her favorite. _It's only a drink._ "Thanks."

"No problem, so I think we should start with the questions." Nathan took out the piece of paper that Mr. Hendly gave them yesterday. Haley took out her sheet too and started looking over it.

"Yeah, they seem pretty basic." Haley took out a pen, "let's get started."

"Okay, what's your favorite musical artist?" Nathan read off the first question.

"Definitely Dashboard Confessional." Haley grinned. "Let me guess, you're still obsessed with Eminem?"

"Hell yes!" Nathan laughed as he wrote down her answer on his sheet of paper.

"What is the one way you fear of dying?" Haley asked the next question.

"Drowning." Nathan stated without hesitation.

"Really? I'm scared of having this, like, terrible fall to my death." Haley scrunched up her face just thinking about it.

They went on for a few more questions, but then Haley's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Haley slid up the phone to answer it after she looked at the screen.

"Haley, where are you?" Rachel asked on the other line.

"I'm working on my project with Nathan."

"Oh, okay. I'll leave you to it then. See you first period, or are you going to be a little _busy_." Rachel laughed.

"Like I said before, it's not going to happen." Haley told her sternly.

"Whatever you say. See you in a little bit." Rachel said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Nathan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"Just Rachel. I guess we should go it's almost seven thirty." Haley started packing up her papers.

"Okay, I guess we can finish the rest this weekend. Plus we're getting more that we're going to have to work on." Nathan suggested as he also started putting his papers into his backpack.

"That's fine, I don't want to get behind." Haley started to get up and walked towards her car. When she was unlocking her door, she saw Nathan walking on the sidewalk. She looked around and noticed his car wasn't around.

"Where's your car?" Haley called out after him.

"It's in the shop." Nathan turned around to face her direction.

Haley nodded, in thought for a minute, as Nathan turned back around and started walking. "Do you want a ride?" She knew she would be kicking herself for this later.

"Um, I guess, sure." Nathan walked over to the passenger seat, as Haley got in the driver seat. Once he was in, she started the car. A song by Dashboard instantly filled the car.

_And she pulled you in and she bit your lip and she made you hers._

_She looked deep into you as you laid together, quiet in the grasp_

_of dusk and summer_

Haley instantly turned off the stereo when she heard the lyrics. And for the rest of the car ride to school, that's how they drove, in silence.

The first four periods went by fast and boring, but soon it was lunch. They were going to go meet at Karen's Café with everyone. Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel go with Haley in her car and Luke and Nathan follow in Luke's car.

When they got there Chase, Chris, Kate, and Vanessa were already sitting at a table, but there was someone else sitting there too. Only when they got closer to the table did Rachel realize who it was before she squealed like a little school girl. Jake looked up and a smile graced his face as he saw Rachel running towards him. She jumped on him right when he stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He spun her around a few times.

"Miss me?" Jake laughed as he set Rachel back on the ground.

"Of course! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked as she sat down on the booth.

"I wanted to surprise you." Jake said as he was about to sit down before he heard someone call his name.

"Jake Jagelski, what about my hug? Did you forget about me already?" Haley pouted, she and Jake had gotten pretty close over the last few months before she moved, although they've always been good friends, her father and his father work together. They knew each other before she even moved to New York. They would have family vacations together, before her mom died.

Jake laughed and turned around and walked into the open arms of Haley. "I could never forget about my Haley-bub." Jake laughed as Haley swatted him for using her old nickname.

Peyton, Brooke, Luke and Nathan looked on confused. They knew that only Haley's family called her Haley-bub. They walked over to the table and pulled up some chairs. When they sat down, and were all introduced to Jake, Peyton had to ask, she was just so confused.

"Haley, how does Jake know about your nickname?"

"What nickname? Oh, Haley-bub??" Haley asked confused. Peyton nodded and then Haley turned to Jake and shrugged she was confused, why wouldn't he know her nickname? Then she realized she doesn't remember ever using his name when she talked about their big family vacations.

"Oh, do you remember the family that my family always used to vacation with?" Haley asked and they all nodded. "Well Jake just so happens to be a part of that family."

"Now it all makes sense." Brooke laughed.

"Yup, let's order I'm starving and we don't have a lot of time." Haley said passing out the menus to everyone.

They got their food and were eating and just talking. They all got along fairly well, so far.

Jake just remembered something and turned toward Haley. "Haley, Alex told me to tell you Hi and that he misses you and you're conversations."

Haley just nodded, _why did he have to say that in front of everyone?? Now I'm going to have to explain that to everyone! Ugh!_ Haley got up from her seat and started walking towards the bathroom. "I have to go to the bathroom before we go back to school."

"Oh, I'll come with you." Rachel also got up and followed Haley to the back of the restaurant and into the bathroom.

The instant to door shut Haley was talking, "Why did he have to say that in front of everyone?!"

"What? It's not that big of a deal." Rachel said as she reapplied her lip gloss in the mirror.

"No but now I'm going to have to explain to Brooke and Peyton who Alex is and I mean it's all so pointless. It's not like it's going anywhere."

"I thought you were going to see where it would go?" Rachel asked confused, but not surprised, she knew it had something to do with a tall, raven-haired boy.

"Yeah, I did. We talked on the phone a few times and we just don't have much in common." Haley lied. The truth was she just didn't feel like trying to make this whole long-distance thing work, it just seemed pointless.

"Oh, well then what's the big deal? You just tell Brooke and Peyton that it was some guy that liked you but you didn't feel the same way about him" Rachel stated, like it was so easy. And it was.

"Thanks, Rach. You always could calm me down and make a situation so easy." Haley side hugged Rachel.

"What would you do without me?" Rachel laughed as they walked back out to there friends.

Haley saw Nathan talking to Chase about some stupid basketball game while Chris and Peyton fought over music. Luke was talking to Jake while Brooke, Kate, and Vanessa were talking about some new clothing line released. It looked like they've all been friends for ever. That brought an instant smile to her face, even if it included Nathan. She realized that he was best friends with Brooke, Peyton and Luke so she would have to be cordial with him.

Haley, Brooke, Luke, Peyton, Rachel and Nathan went back to school, while Jake, Chase, Chris, Kate and Vanessa decided to walk around town to pass the time. It was Friday and Brooke had already planned a party at Luke's house because his mom was going out of town.

It was about nine and Kate, Vanessa, Rachel and Haley were getting ready in Haley's room. Kate was in the shower in Haley's bathroom and Rachel thought it was to perfect time to talk about Kate's weight.

"Vanessa, is everything okay with Kate?" Rachel asked as she put on mascara.

"So you noticed her weight, right?" Vanessa was in Haley's closet looking for a shirt to wear.

"How could we not?" Haley retorted in a sad sarcastic voice.

"Well I've tried everything I could to help her, but she just won't admit that she has a problem." Vanessa told them sadly.

"I don't understand why she started this all." Rachel stated.

"I think her parents have been having problems for a while. She hates going home, she can't stand it there. She's basically been living with me and her parents haven't even noticed. I think that's what hurts her the most. They don't even realize that their only daughter hasn't even slept a night in her own house for the last two weeks."

"Trust me, having screwed up parents can definitely screw you up as a result." Rachel said, not looking up. She hated seeing the sympathy looks on faces, especially her friends.

"How do you think we should help her?" Haley asked, quickly getting off subject of Rachel's parents. She knew that Rachel hated talking about them, actually she just hated them in general.

"I honestly have no clue, but I don't want to get any professional people or parents yet." Rachel said. "Let's read some stuff online and see what it says to do. And if nothing works we can get her professional help." Rachel suggested.

"That sounds good. I don't want to betray her by getting her parents or my parents involved." Vanessa agreed.

"Yeah, that sound's like the best thing to do." Haley added.

They started talking about what everyone thought of Tree Hill and Haley's old friends, so that when Kate came out she wouldn't know they were talking about her.

They all got ready and were headed over to Lucas' with the guys. They decided to walk because it was nice out and they didn't want anyone to end up drinking and driving. When they got there the party was already in full swing. They walked over to the kitchen and everyone was sitting around an island in the middle of it.

Brooke passed everyone a drink as they sat down at the island.

"So let's play _I Never._" Brooke suggested, while Haley and Peyton groaned.

"What? It's fun" Rachel said.

"Not with Brooke." Peyton told them.

"Yeah, it always gets out of hand." Haley added.

"No it doesn't. Sorry you guys are too wussy to handle it." Brooke laughed.

"Fine, let's play." Haley and Peyton gave in; they hated it when someone said they couldn't handle something.

"Good, I'll go first." Brooke said as she thought of something. "Okay, I've got a good one. I have never been caught having sex in the janitor's closet at school." Brooke laughed as she saw Peyton, Haley and Nathan take a drink.

"Haley?!" Rachel laughed. "Crazy girl James."

"Hey Peyton got caught too!" Haley pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's funnier because it's you." Brooke laughed at Haley's pout.

"Whatever, who's next?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"I'll go! I have a good one." Peyton said, already laughing. "I've never been the star of a porno."

The whole table broke out in hysterics when Brooke took a drink.

"Brooke? You were in a porno? And how do I not know about this?" Lucas asked, completely shocked.

"It was a couple of years ago, and it wasn't a full on video, it was just having fun with some friends." Brooke shrugged. "Okay who's next?"

It went on this for a while, basically bringing up past stories, but then the questions suddenly became more personal. There were a few questions that had to do with Nathan and Haley, making it very uncomfortable for both of them.

"I've never had my heart broken or broken someone's heart." It was Rachel's turn and she couldn't think of anything. She looked at Jake and realized she's never been in a serious relationship before and she's never had her heart broken. She didn't even think about Haley.

Haley instantly stood up and walked up the stairs. She found an empty room, after looking in about three with couples doing stuff she really didn't need to see. She walked in, not bothering to turn on the light, and walked over to the bed. She sat down and she felt her eyes water. She fiercely wiped them away. She said she wouldn't cry over him, ever again. She reached up and switched on the lamp sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. She instantly regretted when she saw the picture sitting next to it. It was a picture of her mom hugging Deb. She picked it up and ran her fingers over the picture. Tears instantly started falling from her eyes. She slipped off the bed, so she was sitting on the floor, her knees pulled to her chest. She was soon sobbing; she couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling in her eyes, but she wasn't really trying. She hasn't cried over her mom in a while, but some days it just hit her and she couldn't stop it. She hugged the picture close to her body, closed her eyes tight, and laid her forehead on her knees.

Nathan went upstairs to find Haley after she ran off. He looked in a few rooms and didn't find her, but then he came to his room and opened the door, slowly. When he walked, the sight in front of him broke his heart. At first he thought she was crying because of him, but then he saw the picture in her hands and his heart constricted.

Haley didn't even hear him walk in, all she could her was her sobbing, heavy breathing and her heart pumping through her.

Nathan walked over and sat down next to Haley on the floor. Haley's head shot up, startled, but soon relaxed when she saw who it was. She didn't want anyone to see her like this, but since Nathan went through the same thing, she knew he would understand.

Nathan reached out for the picture, "Hey."

"Hey." Haley sniffled, wiping at her eyes. Which was pointless because they were just replaced with new ones.

They sat in silence for a while before Haley spoke up. "I miss her, so much."

"Me too, me too." Nathan admitted. "You know, I thought it would get easier. You know like 'time heals all wounds' kind of thing."

"Yeah, me too. How stupid were we." Haley smiled as Nathan let out a small, sad laugh.

"Yea, I know. The whole inside just seemed to get bigger and bigger. I tried to replace it with so many things, but it never worked." Nathan admitted.

"I made myself so busy, I joined every possible activity I could, just so I wouldn't be alone to think about it. But that didn't really help, especially at night, when all there was was silence." Haley told him.

Nathan looked down at her, "Yea, I don't think I slept for more than an hour for about two months."

"Me either." Haley whispered.

"I just don't think there will be anything to make me whole again, not after this." Nathan sadly said while Haley just nodded in agreement.

They didn't know it now, but what would help them through this, what would make them whole, what would let them live there lives again, they already had. They just had to let it in and allow them to be helped.

**AN: okay so that was chapter six. Sorry it wasn't that exciting. Please review, I appreciate any type of response. The song was "Dusk and Summer." THANKS FOR READING **


	7. The Age of Pretending

**AN: SO SORRY that it took so long to update! I've had major writers block on anything for a while and I just recently got back into writing. I had to reread this story to try to get into the groove of this story, but I still don't feel that well connected with this story yet. It's getting there though. No excuses though, I'm just sorry. Hope you didn't give up! Sorry if there's mistakes; I didn't reread it. Enjoy! :) **

**THE AGE OF PRETENDING**:

Haley woke up to the blaring of some crap rap music. She shot up into a sitting position. When she looked around she had no clue where she was. This definitely wasn't her room. She swung her legs to the side of the bed and when she stood up and took a step she tripped over a body on the floor falling completely on top of it.

"OW! What the hell?" Nathan yelled from the floor. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the person he always wanted to see first in the morning. "Oh, hey."

"Hey, sorry." Haley started to get up.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." Nathan smirked causing Haley to roll her eyes.

Haley was pulling her shoe on, "You wish."

Nathan only smirked, but under his breath whispered, "Yea, I do."

Haley was having trouble locating her second shoe, "I've got to go. I shouldn't have stayed. Talking to you last night was a mistake. Damnit! Where is my shoe?"

Nathan stood up and walked over to Haley and handed her the shoe. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

Haley was tying her laces, trying to not look up at Nathan. When she didn't respond Nathan pulled her face up, by her chin, to look at him. "Talking to me was not a mistake. You need to let it out before you even think about trying to move beyond it. And I'm happy that I was the one that you could talk to."

Haley softened a little bit when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. A part of her felt bad. She knew Nathan is just trying to help her and talking to him last night was the first night that she was able to just let it all out.

"Okay, how about we work on our project over some breakfast?" Haley suggested.

"That sounds good." Nathan's lips curled up into a real smile.

"Oh crap. I don't have my papers." Haley realized a second later.

"That's okay I have it and you can just look at mine. I don't think this one is another question one, so you probably don't have to write much." Nathan told her.

Nathan pulled on a shirt and they went down to the kitchen. Nathan pulled open the pantry door, while Haley opened the fridge and got out the milk. Nathan pulled out the Fruity Pebbles and Honey Bunches of Oats.

Haley grabbed the box of fruity cereal. "You remembered." Haley smiled as she poured the milk on the cereal.

"Of course." Nathan returned the smile.

After they were eating for a minute, Haley spoke up. "So what do we have to do for this part?" Haley grabbed the sheet of paper sitting in front of Nathan.

"Sure, go ahead and take it. I wasn't reading it or anything!" Nathan joked.

"Oh I wasn't aware you could read." Haley spat back. "When did that happen?"

"I just learned yesterday actually. I'm a quick learner." Nathan smiled as he continued their joke, causing Haley to release a smile too, before darting her eyes back to the paper to read their project.

"Not a lot of writing my ass!!" Haley exclaimed as she finished reading their next assignment.

"What is it?" Nathan grabbed the paper out of her hands and started to read it.

_Now that you've answered basic questions about your partner you are going to write a two page, double spaced paper about what you believe your partner is all about. This will be something that you'll be able to compare your final paper to so don't half-ass it. I will be collecting it and grading it. Just right about what, at this moment, you think makes up your person: his or her goals, likes, dislikes, personality, driving passions, etc. _

"You've got to be kidding me. This is ridiculous." Nathan pouted.

"Totally." Haley mumbled as she chewed her cereal.

After she swallowed her last bite of fruity cereal, she took it to the sink to rinse out. "And it looks like it's not really partner based today, so I'm going to go. Thanks for the cereal."

Haley reached into her pocket to find her keys, only to come up empty. Then she remembered that they decided to walk yesterday. _Great. Now I have to walk all the way home by myself. _

"You don't have to go. You know we can hangout or something." Nathan asked with so much hope.

Haley hesitated for a second. A part of her did want to stay and talk with Nathan, but an even bigger part told her that it wasn't a good idea. She had to go with her gut. "I don't think so, sorry. I'm just going to go."

"Yea, sure. Maybe another time." Nathan dismissed the rejection.

"Yea, maybe." Haley said as she walked to the front door. "See you later."

She reached the door and opened it, but before she walked out she turned around. "Thanks, Nathan. For last night I mean. It did help."

"No problem. Anytime you need to talk, about anything, I'm always here."

Haley just nodded as she turned and walked out of the house.

Haley walked into the house and smelled something burning coming from the kitchen. She instantly ran further into the house to see Rachel, Kate, Vanessa, Chase and Chris huddled around the stove.

"Well take it out!" Vanessa yelled at Chris, pushing him forward.

"Dude! It's on FIRE!! No way in hell the Keller burning his hands! My future career depends on it." Chris backed away from the burning food in the oven.

"Why don't you get it out, Chase?" Chris asked as he pushed Chase forward.

"Yea and damage my State-Champion-winning-football-hands? I think not." Chase said as he followed Chris' previous actions and backed away.

"Just throw some water on it!" Rachel suggested.

"That would just ruin the whole oven." Kate pointed out.

"Okay, well I have no clue what to do." Rachel conceded.

_Oh my god. Honestly? These are my friends? _Haley thought to herself as she got the tiny fire-extinguisher from a cabinet and walked up to her friends. "Move."

They all did as they were told and made room for Haley. She pointed the nozzle toward the burning food and pushed down the handle until white foam shot into the oven, putting out the fire.

Once it was completely out, Haley turned around and stared at her friends. "Did you guys honestly just stand there wondering what to do with a fire?"

"Uhhh…" They all looked around at each other. They definitely felt like idiots.

"I didn't think we had a fire-extinguisher." Rachel lamely attempted to cover for their lapse in judgment.

"Sure." Haley laughed as she put the fire-extinguisher back in the cabinet.

Later that day they the girls were lounging around on the beach as the Chris, Chase and Jake attempted to surf.

"This is nice." Haley commented as she lay on her beach towel, letting her skin soak in the rays.

"Definitely, we don't get in New York." Kate added.

"That's one perks of moving here!" Rachel agreed.

They all sat there, letting the sun tan their already golden skin, for a few more minutes.

"So Hales, how are you?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Great. Why?"

Rachel sat up and pushed her sunglasses on her head. "Haley, don't lie to me. You know I can see right through it. I'm talking about last night."

"I said I'm fine and I mean it. Okay?" Haley spat out angrily.

"Fine, then what happened last night?" Kate asked.

"Nothing happened." Haley answered quickly.

"Nothing? Really? You and Nathan alone in his bedroom. You never coming out. You never coming home until this morning. That doesn't scream nothing to me." Vanessa pointed out.

"Look guys, it was nothing. Nathan just helped me with some stuff and then I fell asleep. He slept on the floor. It's not like I slept with him or anything so just cool it." Haley bit back slightly miffed.

"Fine, I'll drop it, for now." Rachel conceded as she put the glasses back on and continued to tan.

After about twenty minutes, Vanessa spoke up. "I'm starving! Let's go get some food."

"Yea, me too. Let's go to the café." Haley suggested.

They all agreed and started packing up their stuff. "Guys! We're going to get some grub! Let's go!" Rachel yelled out into the water towards the boys.

They came running up, dripping wet, and shaking their heads to get the girls wet. When they all let out girlish squeals, they laughed in delight.

Driving to the café, they blasted music as they drove in Haley's convertible and Chase's Range Rover.

A few minutes later they pulled into adjacent parking spots and hopped out. When they entered the café they looked around for an open seat. They found an open booth right behind an occupied on. When they walked closer they noticed who it was.

"Hey, Brooke!" Rachel yelled out as she walked across the room to the table.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Brooke asked.

"We were at the beach, but we were starving so we came here." Rachel told her.

"Yea since we can't really cook anything at our house." Haley laughed, while the rest scowled at her.

"Did we miss something?" Peyton asked confused.

"Yea you missed all of them almost burning down my house." Haley said trying to bite back another laugh that was bubbling in her throat.

"Seriously?" Peyton and Brooke laughed. "What happened?"

"Rachel can't cook worth a damn." Jake answered.

"Hey, watch it mister." Rachel lightly slapped his chest with the back of her hand.

"Just stating a fact." Jake raised his hands in defense.

"Whatever, like you can cook either."

"True, but I've never set the oven on fire." Jake tossed out.

"You set the oven on fire?!" Brooke almost spat out the water she was drinking. Soon everyone was laughing at Rachel's pouty face.

Karen came over to give the new customers their menus, breaking up the laughter.

"Hey Haley. It's nice to see you." Karen gave her a warm hug.

"You too." Haley responded as they pulled away.

After they ordered and ate their food, they sat talking for a while. "Hey do you guys want to go back home and watch some movies or something?" Haley suggested.

"Sure, sounds good." They all agreed and started to get up. They started walking to the door when Haley noticed Brooke and Peyton just sitting at the table.

"You guys aren't coming?"

Brooke and Peyton looked at each other, "We didn't want to assume…"

Haley interrupted Peyton, "Come on you goofs. Of course you're coming."

They broke into smiles and jumped up to catch up with them. "Good, cause we really wanted to come."

A couple of movies later, they were all sprawled out in the living room. They decided against watching another moving, choosing to talk instead.

_Boys speak in rhythm and girls in code._

Brooke's phone started to ring. She flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Hey." _

"Hey, Luke. What's up?"

"_Well we're all going to play a game up pick up at the rivercourt. We were wondering if the guys wanted to come?" Lucas asked._

"Just the guys? How sexist." Brook joked.

"_Oh, since when do you like to run around getting all sweaty?" Lucas questioned._

"Since never. Hold on I'll ask them." Brooke put the phone against her chest as she asked the guys. "It's Lucas. He says they're going to play some basketball game at the rivercourt and was wondering if you guys wanted to join them?"

"Well I'm not much of a basketball player but it sounds fun. Sure, we'll go." Chase told her.

"Okay they're in." Brooke told Lucas over the phone.

"_Sweet. So are you going to come to cheer me on?" Lucas smirked._

"Maybe." Brooke smiled.

"_Okay, see you soon." Lucas knew that she couldn't pass up an opportunity to cheer for something. _

Brooke closed her phone. "Okay let's go. We can cheer the guys on." She told the girls.

"You guys go ahead. I have some stuff to do." Haley told them as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"What?" Brooke asked confused, she was about to follow her into the kitchen when Rachel stopped her.

"I've got this. You guys should just start going. We'll follow you guys."

"Are you sure?" Peyton asked as she looked towards the kitchen.

"Yea, it'll be fine. We'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I guess, if you're sure." Brooke wryly agreed. They all went out to Peyton's car and started driving to the rivercourt.

Rachel walked into the kitchen. She walked up behind Haley and put a hand on her shoulder, "Hales? Are you okay?"

"No." Haley turned around, with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Rachel instantly asked as she pulled Haley into a comforting hug.

"Nothing, really." Haley responded between sobs.

"This doesn't seem like nothing." Rachel pointed out.

"I just don't think I can do this." Haley blubbered into Rachel's shoulder.

"Do what honey?" Rachel ran a soothing hand over Haley's hair.

"This." Haley gestured around her. "Being here, in Tree Hill. It's just bringing up so many issues, all of them painful. I left here because I couldn't handle it and I still can't handle it."

Rachel pulled back to look Haley in her eyes. "Is this about Nathan or something even bigger, like maybe the fact that you never dealt with your mom's death?"

"I can't deal with it!" Haley shouted. "I can't go through that pain, not then and not now."

"Haley, I hate to tell you this but you _have _to deal with it or else it's going to eat you up. I'm serious here, Hales. You need to work through this. I don't know how but I do know that I'll be here for you, the whole way, okay?" Rachel pulled Haley into another hug. "Okay? You don't have to go this pain alone. I promise you."

Haley just broke down into her arms, sobbing; letting it all out. Right there, right then, she's going to start dealing with her past.

**AN: so there it is! Again sorry it took so long. No excuses. Leave me some feedback…even if it is a quick **_**FINALLY! **_**LOL Thanks for reading, it means a bunch! :)**


End file.
